Hakyeon-ah is an M-Rated Author-nim
by KaBeki
Summary: [VIXX] [Leo x N] (LeoN) - Leo merasa bosan, kemudian pasangan bodoh (mereka menyebut diri mereka sebagai HyukBin) membuat Leo jadi ketagihan membaca cerita imajinasi fans. Terutama cerita tentang dirinya dan mantan kekasihnya, N! -"Gila, gila, gila!" [T to M rated, romance and comedy. RnR please :)] FINAL CHAPTER UP! Epilogue? Pkease comment thank you :)
1. Introducing Ships and OTP

**Hakyeon-ah is an M-Rated Author-nim**

 **.**

 **Jung Taekwoon (Leo) & Cha Hakyeon (N) – VIXX by Jellyfish**

BL / Yaoi. LeoN/Neo

 _Warning: typo, OOC, M-rated (later). Plus unfunny jokes._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku bosan." Keluh seorang idola bernama Jung Taekwoon itu, mengeluh pada sahabatnya, Ken, alias dari Lee Jaehwan. Ken mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli menanggapi laki-laki yang bernama panggung Leo itu. Sembari jarinya masih membentuk lambang hati dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari untuk diabadikan dan diunggah ke media sosialnya, dia berceletuk, "Ngobrol saja dengan N-hyung."

"Cih," jawab Leo dengan nada sebal. "Tidak mau. Dia membosankan juga. Berisik."

"Oh, berarti aku sekarang tidak berisik ya? YES!" jawab Ken senang sambil terus membuat bentuk hati dengan jemarinya. Sekarang dia bahkan bisa membuat tiga lambang hati sekaligus, kemudian menunjukkannya pada Leo yang berekspresi termanyun-manyun. "Kau juga membosankan, _deh._ " Jawab Leo yang memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "YAH! PERGI SANA KALAU BEGITU! Daritadi kau mengeluh, mengeluh saja! Huh! Aku mau ke Ravi saja, dia tidak pernah anggap aku membosankan!"

Seketika ekspresi kecut Leo berubah lebih masam. Mungkin mendekati pahit. "HEH!" katanya ingin berserapah. Leo keluar dari ruangan ganti VIXX sambil agak membanting pintu dengan raut wajah yang terlihat menyebalkan, untuk siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Lihat, wajah hyung terlihat menyebalkan."

"Ya, kau benar, Hongbin-hyung."

– _Benar, kan?_

"Kalian minta dikutuk jadi _buddaejiggae dongsaeng_." Jawab Leo marah pada Hyuk dan Hongbin yang baru saja akan memasuki ruang ganti. "Tuh, lihat. Langsung marah, dia." Balas Hyuk usil. "Tidak heran N-hyung menjauh darinya, ya kan?" sambut Hongbin.

"Oi, kalian! Jangan sembarangan bicara, ya!"

"Habisnya, memang benar, kan?" balas Hyuk. "N-hyung dan Leo-hyung sudah jarang sekali bersama, lho? Sepertinya kalian ada masalah? Kami tidak tahu sih…"

"… Bukan urusan kalian." Jawab Leo dingin. "Ah, hyung. Padahal fans sangat menantikan lagi momen-momen kalian, lho. Padahal kalian kan pasangan kekasih, tapi selama setengah tahun kemarin saja, sepertinya kalian saling diam." Sahut Hongbin, menimpali Hyuk.

"Padahal kalian itu _ultimate OTP._ " Lugas Hyuk. "Kalau dilihat-lihat, _ship_ LeoN atau Neo itu sangatpopuler di media fiksi fans. Sayang sekali mereka jarang mendapatkan asupan. Apalah _ship_ -ku, jarang sekali popular." Lanjut Hyuk.

"Eoh, memangnya apa _ship_ -mu, Hyuk?" tanya Hongbin.

"HyukBin, lah! Apa lagi?" jawab Hyuk percaya diri. "O-Oi! Aku yang nge- _top_ kamu, tahu?" jawab Hongbin kesal sambil tersipu. "Soalnya aku hyung-mu!"

"Eits,tidak bisa, hyung! Kita lihat realita saja. Aku lebih 'mengungguli' hyung, tahu. Kalau malam, hyung tahu kan siapa yang berkuasa?" balas Hyuk dengan seringai jahil dan licik, membuat Hongbin menyentil dahi Hyuk yang terekspos bebas dengan model rambut _comeback_ -nya yang membuka fitur wajah bagian atasnya itu.

Sementara kedua juniornya sedang berkelakar– _kotor_ – di hadapannya, Leo hanya bisa memaparkan ekspresi kebingungan dengan ucapan Hyuk dan Hongbin di hadapannya. Menggulung alisnya, memicingkan matanya, dan mengangkat satu sisi bibirnya yang sedang cemberut, dia bersuara agak keras, berbeda dengan biasanya.

"Kalian itu ngomong apaan, sih?"

.

.

.

" _Ship_ adalah… sejenis sebutan untuk selera fans suka idolnya dekat sama idol lainnya." Terang Hongbin.

"OTP adalah… _one true pairing_ , pokoknya _ship_ yang paling disuka!" sambung Hyuk.

"Tapi kadang OTP tidak cuma satu, sih… soalnya suka pada selingkuh, ketularan _ship_ lainnya karena pengaruh dari sesame fans, atau video buatan fans lain yang menunjukkan kekuatan _ship_ lainnya. Misalnya lucu, menggemaskan, atau manis…" gumam Hongbin.

"Yah! Hyung mau selingkuh ya?!" balas Hyuk, sambil mencubit jas merah yang dikenakan oleh Hongbin dengan gemas, sembari pula menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

"Eeeeh, tidak, tidak! Maksudku… Ya bukan salahku kalau ada yang nge- _ship_ aku dengan selain kau. Tapi utamanya tetap HyukBin–atau–BinHyuk kok." Balas Hongbin dengan nada konyol.

Sementara itu, Leo yang menyimak mereka berdua hanya bisa menyeruput _latte_ di tangannya dengan ekspresi pasrah, mencoba mencerna kata-kata sejoli di hadapannya yang asik sendiri. "Errr… apa kita masih di dunia nyata, teman-teman?" sindir Leo. "Oh yeah, hyung." Balas Hyuk. "Lanjutkan." Sambung Hongbin.

"Nah, nama _ship_ biasanya adalah potongan dari nama idol yang disukai dengan idol lainnya yang kita suka untuk mempunyaimomen bersama! Seperti kami, HyukBin, jelas kan? Hyuk dan Hongbin." Papar Hyuk. "Sementara itu, _ship_ kami agak kecil, sepertinya. Soalnya kalau dari popularitas fiksi fans, jarang sekali ada fiksi tentang kami. Banyaknya, yah… LeoN atau disebut juga dengan Neo."

"LeoN… maksudnya, aku dan N, begitu?" tanya Leo.

Kedua junior di hadapannya mengangguk bersamaan. " _Like,_ kalau dari pandangan fans, kalian itu bisa jadi pasangan manis, pasangan lucu, atau pasangan yang… ergh, _masokis_ , saling melukai satu sama lain. Fiksi fans paling beragam, pokoknya." Timpal Hongbin.

"Terutama banyak juga yang menulis Leo-hyung sebagai orang yang dingin di luar, tapi panas membara di kamar untuk N-hyung, hahaha!" canda Hyuk, kemudian terkekeh nakal. Tentu saja kekehan nakal itu dibalas oleh Hongbin yang kemudian meledek.

"…Fiksi? Apalagi itu?" tanya Leo.

"Duh, hyung! Masa soal fiksi juga tidak tahu?" balas Hyuk kesal. "Terlalu sibuk dengan musikal dan makan, Hyuk. Biasa." Kata Hongbin.

Leo kemudian menjitak keduanya dengan cepat dalam sepersekian detik. HyukBin mengaduh.

"I-intinya, hyung… Fiksi itu sejenis cerita buatan fans yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata yang terjadi di antara idola, atau seratus persen buatan fans dalam imajinasi mereka. makanya tak jarang ada sejenis _alternative universe_ dalam cerita buatan fans. Misalnya bisa saja hyung menjadi detektif yang menyamar untuk melawan N-hyung sebagai bos mafia dalam cerita fans. –kau tak apa, Hyuk?"

"Dan fiksi _ship_ LeoN atau Neo itu sangat popular. Tapi yang kutahu, beberapa dari catatan penulisnya– _author-nim_ –, mereka membuat fic itu karena kurang asupan dunia nyata tentang kalian. –duh, elus aku, Hongbin hyung."

"Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan fans, Leo-hyung? –cih, dasar kau manja, Hyuk."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kau dan N-hyung, Leo-hyung? –sebelah sini, hyung. Di pipiku. Sekalian dicium."

"…Kami putus. –dan tolong kalian berdua, jangan bermesraan di hadapanku, kalian sensitif sekali, ya?" jawab Leo sarkas sambil menaruh gelas _latte_ -nya di meja dengan cukup keras, membuat sisa minuman di dalamnya sedikit bergejolak. Namun tidak sepadan dengan gejolak reaksi yang dilemparkan oleh sejoli itu di hadapannya. "HAH, PUTUS?!" jerit keduanya bersamaan–kemudian mereka menerima satu jitakan lagi untuk masing-masing kepala. "Jangan teriak, bodoh!"

"Tapi, hyung… kenapa? –auh…" tanya Hongbin sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya dan kepala Hyuk yang mendadak menjadi diam karena sebal. "Aku belum siap menceritakannya." Jawab Leo. "Tapi kami putus. Dan aku juga… yah, tidak terlalu peduli dengan _ship_ itu. maksudku… memangnya _Starlight_ akan meninggalkan kita, aku, hanya karena asupan _ship_ mereka tidak terpenuhi? Kita menyajikan musik berkualitas dan kerja keras, bukan?"

"Iya sih." Angguk Hongbin.

"Tapi sepertinya sekarang Leon-hyung butuh asupan." Timpal Hyuk. "Maksudku, tadi kudengar Ken-hyung menjerit kalau Leo-hyung menyebut Ken-hyung membosankan. Hyung kebosanan, kan?"

Leo mengangguk.

"Kalau gitu, iseng-iseng saja, hyung. Baca fiksi fans saja. Meskipun jangan _illfeel_ kalau hyung menemukan fantasi fans membuat _pairing_ –alias pasangan– dengan orang yang tidak terduga. Seperti misalnya… bahkan ada _ship_ LeoHyuk atau _Luck_ – ugh, maaf Hongbin-hyung, kau tahu aku cinta padamu kan? –dan Leo-hyung, jangan tatap aku seperti itu, buatan fans, bebas-bebas sajalah!" kata Hyuk sambil membuang pandangannya dari Leo, yang meliriknya dengan muka yang absurd, seakan-akan berkata _apa-apaan-omong-kosong-itu?_

"Ide bagus, Hyuk–ya, aku tahu kau mencintaiku- jangan menggelayuti tanganku, Hyuk, aku sedang berusaha menunjukkan website fiksi fans disini–ah ini, hyung."

Hongbin menunjukkan ponselnya yang sedang membuka _browser_ dengan situs bertuliskan [ fanfiction . kr] di baris alamatnya. "Setelah itu, cari fiksi fans yang Leo-hyung minati dengan memasukkan kata kuncinya, seperti 'VIXX' atau nama _ship_ -nya, misalnya… –uhuk–LeoN atau Neo… dan voila, lihat ratusan fiksi fans yang terpapar di situs ini! Hyung tinggal klik dan baca…"

"Hah, untuk apa pula aku membaca tulisan-tulisan itu?"

"Yah, hyung! Tidak boleh begitu. Ini juga karya _Starlights_. Tidak berarti harus disukai juga, namun jangan dibenci juga. Kita harus memaklumi tindakan fans seperti ini. toh secara tidak langsung mereka juga mempromosikan grup kita, dan juga, banyak dari fiksi fans punya cerita yang bagus dan menarik untuk dibaca, terlepas dari apapun _ship_ -nya. Sangat menarik, mereka semua memiliki bakat menulis." Kata Hongbin. "Lumayan untuk mengisi waktu juga, kan?"

"Hmm…" Leo bergumam. "Yah, apapun."

Kemudian tak lama, seorang laki-laki berkulit tan masuk ke ruangan sambil membereskan kemejanya. N, atau Hakyeon, menyapa baik Hyuk dan Hongbin yang duduk berhadapan dengan mantan kekasihnya, Leo, yang tampaknya tengah berbincang. Berbeda perlakuan pada Hyuk dan Hongbin yang dia sapa dengan ramah, untuk Leo, N hanya melemparkan senyum dan mengangguk. Mengisyaratkan salam, namun tanpa suara.

Leo berdecak kesal.

Hyuk dan Hongbin terjebak dalam kondisi yang sangat canggung.

Hingga kemudian, N hanya mengambil beberapa barang, dan langsung pergi keluar ruangan itu dengan _hair stylist_ -nya.

"…Hyung, canggung, hyung…" kata Hyuk.

"Jelas, lah." Balas Leo dengan nada yang menunjukkan dirinya semakin _bad mood._

Tak lama, akhirnya mereka naik panggung.

.

.

.

–Putus.

Leo menyatakan dia tidak lagi mencintai N. setelah berpacaran sekitar empat tahun–dimana satu tahun setelah mereka debut, Leo menyatakan perasaannya dan N menerimanya–Leo tidak lagi merasa hangat di sisi N. baik antara Leo dan N, mereka telah sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Jadwal yang padat dan begitu berbeda. Bertemu saat matahari terbit dalam kejap, lalu keduanya tenggelam dalam urusan duniawi hingga malam bahkan tak lagi malam. Tak ada derit di ranjang itu. cukup keduanya memejamkan mata kelelahan, lalu mereka tak pernah lagi berbicara.

Leo jenuh dengan N.

Selain karena mereka tak pernah lagi berinteraksi seperti dulu, N terlalu menerima semua itu apa adanya–dia tak pernah menuntut. Dia juga hanya menuruti semua keinginannya. Di luar bisa terlihat bahwa N selalu menempel pada Leo untuk membuatnya lebih luluh di hadapan kamera, memberikan reaksi demi fans. Namun sebenarnya, kehidupan cinta mereka begitu datar, karena N tidak cakap untuk menyampaikan rasa.

Membuat Leo semakin jengkel.

Dan kemudian, mereka putus, N hanya bisa mengangguk. Leo menginginkan N menangis dan bertanya kenapa–jika dia melakukannya, Leo pasti akan jelaskan segalanya dan kata 'putus' itu akan segera tidak berlaku–tapi tidak, N menerimanya, lagi-lagi. "Terserah padamu, Leo-ah."

Mengingatnya membuat Leo kesal. "Pft." Katanya menahan tawa satir. "Mungkin dari awal dia memang tidak mencintaiku." Gumamnya sambil menatap lampu jalanan berwarna kuning oranye yang seakan maju melewati mobil van VIXX yang melaju kencang di jalanan ibukota yang telah sepi, telah pukul dua pagi. Dia melirik Ken dan Ravi, pasangan lainnya, yang sedang tertidur pulas kelelahan setelah melakukan pertunjukan _live_ untuk promosi album mereka. sementara N, Hyuk dan Hongbin berada dalam van kedua.

"… Hm… berarti _ship_ -nya… RaKen? KenVi?" pikir Leo, mengingat percakapan konyol dengan pasangan bodoh Hyuk dan Hongbin, beberapa jam yang lalu. "Iseng deh… yah, memangnya salah jika melihat-lihat fiksi fans? Toh bisa jadi referensi…mungkin inspirasi lagu juga."

Leo membuka _browser_ ponselnya dan mengetik alamat situs yang ditulis oleh Hongbin beberapa waktu lalu itu. "Setelahnya… tulis dengan kata kunci VIXX atau _ship_ … hm…"

Dia ingat lagi, _ship_ dirinya dengan N adalah yang paling popular. Dia agaknya penasaran, _bagaimana selama ini Starlights membayangkan hubungan dirinya dengan N?_ –maksudnya, bahkan fans tidak pernah tahu mereka sempat menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih sungguhan selama empat tahun. Tentu saja bila khalayak tahu, akan rumit segala sesuatunya bagi mereka, terutama karena mereka adalah idola. Mungkin saja beberapa fans akan menerimanya dengan senang–terutama, _Starlights_ dengan selera membuat _ship_ antara member, tentu saja–namun tidak menutup kemungkinan ada pula fans yang kurang bisa menerima bahwa mereka saling tertarik satu sama lain terlepas mereka adalah sesame laki-laki.

"Ergh. Sepertinya terlalu cepat untukku membaca cerita imajinasi tentang diriku sendiri." batin Leo. "Ketik 'VIXX' saja."

Kemudian situs itu menampilkan sekitar, ratusan lebih fiksi buatan fans dengan tag VIXX. "Whoa…ini menarik… banyak sekali imajinasi _Starlights_ yang tidak kuketahui. Ternyata begini ya, pandangan mereka jika kami mendapatkan momen bersama satu sama lain… hm… Yah aku tahu sih mereka suka sekali menyatukan beberapa _clip_ video interaksi dari kami satu sama lain untuk dikumpulkan momennya… tak kusangka banyak dari mereka menumpahkannya dalam tulisan seperti ini. Ah, coba kulihat sedikit."

Leo mulai menggeser ke bawah situs ini, membuka beberapa cerita dengan judul dan ringkasan di halaman muka yang menarik.

"Oh, ini fiksi fans dimana aku menjadi seorang ayah." Katanya membuka satu fiksi.

"Astaga, aku punya Hyuk sebagai anak, kurasa aku akan menjadi ayah yang stress." Katanya sembari memberi komentar, menahan kekehan gelinya supaya tidak terdengar oleh Ken atau Ravi yang terlelap, sesekali mereka melenguh terganggu dengan suaratawa Leo yang kecil dan renyah, asyik sendiri dalam dunianya–membaca fiksi buatan fans ternyata lumayan seru. "Aku jadi punya hobi baru, terima kasih, sejoli tolol." Katanya.

"Oh, yang ini aku menjadi seorang CEO. Begitukah sosok lain yang dilihat fans dari diriku? Apa aku terlihat begitu cocok memakai jas hingga seringkali aku dijadikan seperti sosok orang kaya?" celetuknya lagi. "Oh, ralat–orang kaya yang sombong. Hahaha."

Sementara itu, supir van itu menengok. "Leo-ah sepertinya asyik sekali dengan ponselnya, hahaha."

"O-Oh, maaf aku mengganggu konsentrasimu."

"Tidak apa, hanya sedikit tidak biasa kau belum tidur, Leo-ah."

"Aku sepertinya punya hobi baru. Aku agak bosan. Maafkan aku, akan kukecilkan suaraku." Jawabnya, kemudian menarik napas, kembali menahan tawa.

"Tapi memang sih…kalau dilihat-lihat, memang banyak sekali fans yang menuliskan cerita hubunganku dengan N." katanya lagi. "Selain N… hm… aku dan Ken. Atau Ravi. Ya ampun."

Masih asik sendiri membaca sekitar tiga cerita dengan _setting_ yang berbeda, kemudian dia membuka satu fiksi lagi– _ini adalah fiksi fans terakhir yang kubaca hari ini, ini sangat membuatku ketagihan!_ – dari judulnya, _'Such a Bad Boy'_ dengan ringkasan cerita, _'Ketika Hakyeon menjadi anak nakal, dan Tuan Jung akan menjadi tutornya selama satu bulan penuh!'_ membuat Leo penasaran. "Wah, ini agak berbeda. Dari tadi N digambarkan sebagai anak baik yang selalu menempel padaku, hahaha."

Dia mulai membacanya.

"…Errrrrrrrr–?"

 _["Kau nakal sekali, Hakyeonnie. Apa kau mau kuhukum dengan tanganku? Lepas bajumu, dan jangan sekalipun kau membantah." Perintah Jung Taekwoon dengan suaranya yang semakin merendah dan dalam, dan tangannya kemudian mencengkeram pinggang ramping milik laki-laki muda berkulit gelap itu. terlihat warna pipinya yang cokelat kini merona seakan marun. Dia memberontak, "Le-lepaskan aku, hyung!"_ –––––––––– _]_

Leo mengkerutkan alisnya, sembari mencoba membaca dalam gelap.

– _Gila, gila, gila!_ –batinnya tak kuasa untuk tak menjerit, yang terealisasikan dengan dirinya nyaris memukul jendela van yang sedang berjalan mendekati asrama mereka.

.

Sementara itu, di van kedua, N telah terlelap di kursi depan. Sementara, Hyuk masih terbangun dengan Hongbin yang bersandar di pundaknya, kemudian mendadak agak tersentak dengan sendirinya di tengah-tengah dia terkekeh membaca fiksi buatan fans dengan _ship_ HyukBin yang sekarang mulai lebih populer. Membuat Hongbin mengerang kantuk dan jengkel karena pelipisnya terhantam sentakan pundak Hyuk yang tajam. "H-Hongbin hyung, kita lupa memberitahu Leo-hyung soal _rating_!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** dan belum kelar _Sunkissed Delights,_ author sudah puny ide baru bikin fanfic LeoN dengan tema romance-comedy (?) begini HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAH –maaf buat yang nungguin update-an _Sunkissed Delights_ , dipending dulu sampai minggu depan karena ide _Hakyeon-ah is a M-Rated Author-nim_ terlalu lancar mengalir pas ngeliat foto ekspresi Leo lagi baca sesuatu yang ditulis fans di sebuah kartu di sebuah _fanmeeting/meet and greet_. Ekspresinya ketawa geli gitu. Jadi kebayang gimana kalau Leo ternyata lagi baca fanfic singkat OTP LeoN terutama NC? HAHAHAHAHAHAH /makin gila

Note, saya jarang banget bikin komedi, maaf jika garing. Terus belajar dan improve, semoga

Dan website gatau ada atau ga, pokoknya kalo website Korea itu .kr. Itu mah kr-nya doang. Mudah-mudahan ga ada lah ya, wakakaka. Kalau ada hanya kebetulan belaka, habisnya mau nge-alter ffn bingung lol.

Pikiran author pas nulis fic ini: ficception, fic dalam fic dalam fic hahaha semoga tidak membingungkan! –dan ingat, ini masih fiksi fans ya, gatau deh kalo Leo sama N pacaran beneran atau ga… wkwkwkw :p

 _Sunkissed Delights_ ga akan dilupain dan akan segera update, makasih buat yang fave, follow dan review! Dan sekarang kita mulai seri baru LeoN di 2017, kekekeke, review juseyo! /ciumin pembaca satu-satu


	2. Virgin Breakdown

**Hakyeon-ah is an M-Rated Author-nim**

 **.**

 **Jung Taekwoon (Leo) & Cha Hakyeon (N) – VIXX by Jellyfish**

BL / Yaoi. LeoN/Neo

 _Warning: typo, OOC, M-rated (later). Plus unfunny jokes._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Leo terus-terusan melakukan hal bodoh sepanjang sisa perjalanan: menjauhkan ponsel dari wajahnya, kemudian menggeleng-geleng hebat. Lalu setelah mengambil napas sebentar, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke ponselnya lagi.

 _["Woonie-hyung… Hentikan – mmh.." kata Hakyeon dengan suaranya yang man–––––]_

Kemudian dia menjauhkan ponselnya lagi dari wajahnya dengan heboh sambil menahan suara untuk tidak berteriak. "HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dan dia mendekatkan lagi wajahnya ke ponsel.

 _[...–"Sudah kubilang, kau akan kuhukum jika kau berani memberontak, Hakyeonnie." Dan Taekwoon mulai memainkan jemarinya yang langsing, memanjat punggung mulus Hakyeon sambil menyelipkan salah satu kakinya di antara kaki Hak–––––––––––––]_

Leo langsung menutup _browser_ ponselnya dengan cepat. Kemudian tangannya langsung menaruh ponsel itu di salah satu _seat pocket_ di hadapannya, kemudian menutup wajahnya panik.

 _KENAPA AKU MENJADI PEMERKOSA–_

"grrhrhhrggrhgrhrghrghrgrh!" katanya, seperti menggumam sumpah serapah dari bibirnya. Suara Leo yang terdengar aneh itu didengar oleh supir van. "…Eh… Leo-ah, kau sehat?"

Terkejut karena baru kembali ke dunia nyata _–sial, aku lupa aku tidak sendirian! –_ Leo langsung refleks menjawab dengan suara lantang. "A-AH! A-aku sehat! Sehat!"

Suaranya yang tinggi itu membuat Ken yang tadi tertidur langsung duduk terbangun. Ravi yang tadinya tidur juga akhirnya ikut terbangun dengan malas. Masih belum mengumpulkan nyawa, Ken berseraya, "Siapa? Siapa yang sehat? Anaknya laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Leo terkejut dua kali.

"Anaknya kembar berapa?" balas Ravi malas dan terkantuk-kantuk, mengikuti canda Ken yang cukup membuat Leo bergidik. "Kalian berdua, tidur saja selamanya."

Ravi dan Ken mengangguk.

Kemudian kembali tidur dan mendengkur.

Sementara, Leo menjadi frustasi: _AKU TIDAK BISA BERHENTI MEMBAYANGKAN TUBUH HAKYEON!_

.

Setelah sampai asrama, Leo langsung masuk ke kamarnya, _–BAM!–_ tanpa basa-basi, tanpa bicara pada satu orangpun. Dia langsung mengunci kamarnya, bahkan sebelum van kedua yang berisi N, Hyuk dan Hongbin sampai asrama, membuatnya terkunci dari akses untuk bicara pada dua biang keladi: HyukBin. Ken dan Ravi terbengong-bengong melihat tingkah laku kakak _bandmate_ mereka mendadak terlihat gila. "Leo-hyung kenapa, sih?"

"Tidak tahu, Ravi-ah." Kata Ken sambil menaruh tasnya di ruang tengah. "Stress?"

"Kalau kata supir tadi, Leo-hyung sepertinya sakit _–_ dia mendadak berdansa di dalam mobil."

"…Berdansa? Leo-hyung?" tanya Ken. "Berdansa," balas Ravi.

"Sepertinya dia semakin stress tanpa N-hyung. Tidakkah kau berpikir demikian?" gumam Ken. "Eoh, kenapa dengan mereka berdua?" tanya Ravi lagi.

"Kau tidak lihat? Mereka sudah jarang sekali bicara. Kalau bicara, Leo-hyung selalu datang padaku atau padamu, bukan? Tidakkah itu aneh? Biasanya dia juga akan selalu menunggu N-hyung sebelum masuk ke kamar. Berbincang sebentar, setidaknya. Sekarang? _Heh,_ bahkan seperti kenal seadanya. Ditambah jadwal kita yang padat…" jelas Ken. "Benar juga sih." Balas Ravi.

Baru saja mereka berbincang sebentar, terdengar bunyi mesin mobil dariluar. Van kedua telah kembali, kemudian terlihat seperti dua bocah berhamburan diikuti dengan ibunya: Hongbin yang keluar buru-buru karena ditarik oleh Hyuk yang terlihat panik, sementara ibunya berjalan santai, menguap, mengucapkan salam dan terima kasih pada supir van. Tak lupa dia menarik kerah kedua 'anak'-nya untuk tidak lupa berterima kasih pada sang supir. Dan lagi, kedua bocah bertitel HyukBin itu masuk ke asrama dengan heboh.

"LEO HYUNG LEO HYUNG LEO HYUNG!" jerit Hyuk.

"Yah! Hyukkie berisik sekali! Diamlah, Leo-hyung sudah tidur!" balas Ken dengan suara lantang.

"TAPI INI PENTING AKU HARUS BERTEMU LEO HYUNG SEBELUM TERLAMBAT!" balas Hyuk lagi.

"TERLAMBAT APA?! DATANG BULAN?!" balas Ken dengan suara besar dengan canda yang tidak lucu, membuat satu ruangan itu menjadi hening. "Kekekekeke." Lanjut Ken usil.

"Tidak lucu." Jawab Ravi.

N datang dengan muka yang terlihat sangat lelah. Mendengar baik Hyuk dan Ken yang berteriak-teriak, N jugamenjadi frustrasi.

"[KALIAN SEMUA JANGAN BERISIK DAN CEPAT TIDUR!]"

Baik Ken, Ravi, Hongbin dan Hyuk mendadak menjadi sangat diam. N baru sadar suaranya seperti menjadi dua lapis.

Ternyata, dia berteriak dengan kata-kata dan _timing_ yang sama dengan Leo. Seperti berseragam atau seperti sudah membuat perjanjian. "…Jodoh." Sahut Hongbin.

"Jodoh, tuh." Sambung Hyuk.

"Uhuk _–_ JODOH _–_ uhuk-" kata Ken sambil pura-pura menaruh kepalan tangannya di depan bibirnya, terbatuk.

"EHM _–_ ehm-EHMMMMM…" gumam Ravi seperti akan mengecek suara.

N langsung menyentil telinga Hongbin dan Hyuk yang paling dekat dengannya, kemudian masuk ke kamarnya yang berada di samping Leo tanpa banyak suara. Ken dan Ravi hanya terkekeh nakal, " _Mampus_ , kalian." Dan kemudian, empat orang di ruangan tengah itu bertengkar sampai pagi.

Sementara, N terhuyung-huyung ke kasurnya. "Ugh… aku lelah." Keluhnya sambil telungkup ke kasurnya. Dia kemudian membuka ponselnya, mengetik sebuah alamat situs dalam _browser_ ponselnya. Wajahnya yang lelah terpapar sinar dari ponselnya, dan beberapa saat wajahnya menjadi lebih riang dengan kekehan tipis. "Wah, ada _review_ baru masuk!" Kemudian dia bangkit sebentar untuk mencuci wajahnya dan menggunakan _skincare._ "Baiklah, akan ku- _update_ cerita ini besok."

Dan bagaimana dengan Leo?

– _AKU JADI TUTOR PEMERKOSA. TIDAK!_

.

.

.

"Aku berangkat dulu, ya." Sapa N di pagi hari sambil mengambil satu tangkup roti isi selai di tangan kanannya dan botol air di tangan kirinya. "Eoh, N-hyung langsung sibuk saja pagi-pagi, persiapan musikal, ya?" Kata Ravi. "Kau juga, Wonshikkie. Habis ini kau juga ada jadwal untuk persiapan album solo-mu, kan? Segera bergegas, jangan lupa cuci muka dan gosok gigi, pemalas!" jawab N sambil terkekeh sederhana dan menutup pintu asrama mereka. " _Dih_ , hyung itu! Aku bisa sikat gigi di salon!" balas Ravi kesal.

"AIGOO, aku tidak mau menemanimu untuk mempersiapkan album solo-mu jika kau tidak bersih!" protes Ken sambil menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya ke kanan-kiri, mengisyaratkan _no-no._ "Ah, Ken hyung tega! Baiklah habis sarapan aku akan cuci muka dan gosok gigi! Ayolah, kau kan ambil bagian dari _Rose_ , jangan ingkar janji!" balas Ravi. "Hehehehe." Tawa Ken.

Pagi yang sibuk bagi N, Ken dan Ravi. Sementara itu, sejoli bodoh favorit HyukBin, masih mengaduk sereal di mangkuk mereka dengan malas saat Ken dan Ravi akhirnya pergi dari asrama mereka. "…Jadi… Hyuk." Kata Hongbin membuka suara.

"Ya, hyung?"

"Itu, Leo-hyung, mau diapakan?" tanya Hongbin retoris. "…Aku baru ingat soal itu, hyung."

"Ya… soal _rating_. Bagaimana nasib…"

"Kejiwaan Leo-hyung?" potong Hyuk.

"–masih mending jika kejiwaan Leo-hyung berantakan. Yang gawat, jika kejiwaan Leo-hyung yang berantakan menjadi alasan kita terbaring di nisan _Jellyfish Entertainment._ Kau mengerti maksudku?" jelas Hongbin, seakan sedang bercerita horror.

"–Glek. Benar, benar juga."

"Daripada kita diam sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita cegah Leo-hyung masuk ke dunia fiksi fans terlalu dalam? _–_ termasuk soal _rating_ itu…" kata Hongbin sambil memasukkan suapan terakhir serealnya ke dalam mulutnya. "Hmm, kalau begitu, sebelum kita terbaring di nisan _Jellyfish Entertainment–_ sebelum kita terbunuh oleh Leo-hyung, aku mau minta permintaan terakhir, Hongbin hyung."

"Mwo? Apa itu?" kata Hongbin.

"Mau disuapiii… Aaah~" kata Hyuk menggoda Hongbin, membuka mulutnya dan menunjuk sendok di atas mangkuk serealnya, kemudian menunjuk kembali ke mulutnya, berisyarat agar Hongbin menyuapinya. "Errrghhhh dasar manja kau, Hyuk! Aku geli, tahu!"

"Ahh _–_ hohin-hung-ha-hatttt ( _Ahh, Hongbin-hyung jahatttt_ )~"

"Cih, baiklah. Tahan mulutmu." Balas Hongbin menghela napas kemudian tertawa. Hyuk sangat menggemaskan. "Bilang, 'AAAH'…~"

"Aaaaaah…" kata Hyuk senang. Hongbin kemudian mengarahkan sendoknya ke mulut Hyuk.

"Aaaaaah… _–_ "

"Aaaaaahmmmm~" kata Hyuk, menutup mulut dengan sendok berisi sereal yang tiba di mulutnya.

"Aaaaah _–––_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Hongbin menjerit kaget sambil menarik sendok dari mulut Hyuk dengan cepat karena refleks. Hyuk mengaduh kencang, lebih kencang, karena seakan-akan Hongbin akan membunuhnya dengan mencopot barisan depan giginya yang rapi dengan tarikan sendok yang berada di mulutnya. Atau kalau mujur… "ADUH! H-HOH-IN-HUNG-MAHU-HU-HAT-MUHUT-HU-HO-HONG-HA ?!(Aduh! Hongbin-hyung mau buat mulutku monyong, ya?!)"

Hongbin langsung berbisik, "Sssst, ssst, ssst!" dengan gerakan telunjuk yang menampar-nampar bibirnya sendiri. Artinya, _diam, diam, diam! –_ Tapi Hyuk tidak memusingkan itu, dia terus menerus protes pada kekasihnya yang nyaris membuat giginya rontok atau bibirnya lebih maju beberapa senti karena insiden sendok yang mendadak ditarik. "Hyung tega! Setega Leo-hyung meninggalkan N-hyung, kau tahu! Adududuh! Sakit! Hatiku juga sakit _–_ aaah~"

Hongbin terus berkata, _ssst–_ tapi Hyuk malah menangkapnya sebagai candaan. "Ohhh~ hatiku sesakit~ N-hyung ditinggal Leo-hyung~AAAAH _–_ "

"Jadi, Lee Sanghyuk, semua koleksi Justin Bieber-nim-mu mau kubakar di depan asrama, atau mau kutenggelamkan di sungai Han?" tanya suara parau pasca bangun tidur seseorang di belakangnya, dengan wajah yang suram dan menyeramkan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" jerit Hyuk dengan suaranya yang besar. Hongbin menepuk dahinya pasrah. " _Dear, Jellyfish Entertainment._ Terima kasih telah sempat menjadikan aku, Lee Hongbin, sebagai visual dari VIXX. Aku akan segera menjadi kenangan." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

"Gara-gara kalian," kata Leo sambil mengunyah sereal yang dibuatkan oleh Hyuk dan Hongbin di tangannya, bernada angkuh. "Aku jadi ternodai."

"…? Eh?" kata Hyuk dan Hongbin bersamaan. "FIKSI FANS ITU PORNO, KALIAN INI JANGAN PURA-PURA BODOH!"

"… Kita mati, Hongbin-hyung?"

"Ya, Hyuk."

"Akan kucekik kalian setelah ini," lanjut Leo kesal. "Kalian telah membuatku membaca porno. Cerita porno. P-O-R-N-O."

"I-itu, hyung. Yang mau kami beritahu semalam. Sebenarnya fiksi fans tidak semuanya porno. Tapi ada yang dinamakan _rating_. Seperti acara televisi, ada beberapa fiksi yang ditujukan untuk pembaca dewasa. Di situs fiksi fans kemarin, sistem _rating_ -nya seperti ini. K _–_ artinya cocok untuk dibaca oleh segala umur, T _–_ artinya cocok dibaca remaja. Seingatku juga ada T+ _–_ remaja dewasa-dan M _–_ pembaca dewasa." Jelas Hongbin.

"…"

"Tapi pembaca dewasa juga bukan berarti selalu porno, hyung! Ada adegan berdarah yang eksplisit dijabarkan juga termasuk _rating_ M." lanjut Hyuk.

Leo menghela napas. "Jadi, fiksi fans yang kemarin kubaca itu _rating_ M, begitu?"

"Kemungkinan iya, hyung." Jawab Hyuk dengan ekspresi takut.

"Sial sekali, baru juga membaca sekitar tiga, aku langsung membaca fiksi fans aku dan N dengan _rating_ M begitu. _–_ YA TUHAN ARGHHH!" papar Leo frustasi.

"… Errr, Leo-hyung,"

"Hm?"

"Leo-hyung frustasi begini karena membaca fiksi fans _porno_ hyung dan N-hyung?" tanya Hongbin ragu. Leo mengangguk sambil menyendok satu suapan sereal ke mulutnya.

"Hyung… Hyung _iron maiden virgin_ , ya? Perjaka murni?" komentar Hongbin.

"BRUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFTHHHHHH!" Leo memuncratkan sereal di mulutnya ke wajah Hyuk yang malang. "OHOK-OHOK-OHOK!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH! JIJIK!" Hyuk histeris dan segera berlari ke wastafel. Wajah Hongbin turut syok. "Seharusnya aku berkomentar setelah kau selesai makan, Leo-hyung."

"KAU _–_ KAU INI BICARA APA-?!"

"Err _–_ begini, hyung, umur hyung sudah dua puluh enam tahun dan masih syok membaca porno hyung dengan N-hyung, artinya cuma dua, hyung. Hyung syok atau terbawa perasaan karena pasangan pornonya adalah N-hyung yang notabene adalah mantan hyung…"

Leo segera mengambil gelas berisi air karena mendadak kerongkongannya terasa kering sekali.

"Atau hyung sama sekali belum pernah melakukan seks, terutamanya, kepada N-hyung." Lanjut Hongbin.

"BRUFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTHHH!" lagi-lagi _–_ Leo memuncratkan air yang tadi hendak diteguknya untuk menghilangkan dahaga, kali ini ke wajah Hongbin. "… Aku sungguh-sungguh, _–_ serius _–_ seharusnya aku tidak pernah berkomentar tentang apapun pada Leo-hyung saat dia sedang makan. Sial." Gumam Hongbin pasrah saat wajahnya menjadi basah. Dan dia bergegas menyusul Hyuk ke wastafel.

Bergantian dengan Hongbin, sekarang Hyuk kembali ke tempat Leo _–_ dan menjaga jarak aman _–_ sambil menyeka wajahnya dengan handuk. "Leo-hyung, kau sudah dewasa, lebih dewasa dari kami. Jadi seharusnya sedikit fans fiksi porno seperti itu tidak akan membuatmu gusar. Atau kau memang perjaka murni, Leo-hyung?"

"DIAM KAU, HYUK SIALAN! AKU TIDAK PERJAKA _–_ Ergh!"

"…Wah, Hongbin-hyung, Leo-hyung masih pe-mu-la." Ledek Hyuk.

"Mungkin Leo-hyung sudah tidak perjaka, tapi jelas sekali kau pemula, Leo-hyung." Goda Hongbin yang kembali dari wastafel.

"Baca _rating_ M dengan N-hyung saja sudah panik. Kasihan sekali N-hyung, pasangannya tidak pandai _–_ bercinta _–_ pffft." Jawab Hyuk lagi.

"Memangnya kalian sudah sejauh itu?!" tanya Leo sewot, tidak mau kalah.

Baik Hyuk dan Hongbin saling melempar pandangan, kemudian masing-masing di antaranya tertawa renyah sambil tersipu malu. "Sudah, hyung. Sudah hilang hitungan, malah." Kata Hongbin. "Ini hal yang wajar saat pacaran, bukan?" katanya lagi. "Atau… Hyung bahkan tidak berhubungan dengan N-hyung selama pacaran?" sambung Hyuk menarik kesimpulan.

Leo kemudian terdiam.

– _mereka memang benar. Aku memang tidak pernah menyentuh Hakyeon sejauh itu. kami hanya sejauh tidur berpelukan setelah kami bercerita tentang hari kami. OH SIAL, SIAL!_

"…Leo-hyung? Kenapa mendadak diam?" tanya Hyuk lagi.

"ARGH! KALIAN BERISIK! Aku tidak selera sarapan! Aku ada jadwal _rehearsal_ juga hari ini, kenapa aku membicarakan semua ini dengan kalian _–_ dasar kalian _–_ bocah mesum!" jawab Leo melempar tantrum, kembali ke kamarnya, dan dalam tiga puluh menit, dia juga telah meninggalkan asrama, meninggalkan HyuBin berdua, ternganga bingung.

"… Sepertinya memang, Leo-hyung perjaka asli." Komentar Hongbin.

"Beda dengan kita." Balas Hyuk. Kemudian Hyuk menarik lengan baju Hongbin kecil. "Mumpung berdua." Katanya memberi sinyal dengan nada yang nakal, serta suara yang rendah dan berbisik. Membuat Hongbin geli, "A-apa-apaan sih, Hyukkie ini?!" balasnya, terdengar manja. "Sampai siang saja, ya?" tanya Hyuk lagi, sambil mengecup bibir Hongbin pelan. "Bagaimana?"

"…Aaaah… baiklah. Tapi kau cuci muka dulu yang benar! Bau susu dan sereal!" jawab Hongbin tersipu.

"Di kamar mandi saja? Berdua? Kau memang nakal dan kotor, Hongbin-hyung."

.

.

.

"A-kan-ku-buk-ti-kan-aku bukan perjaka murni! Kesannya aku bocah sekali, sialan mereka berdua!" gumam Leo dalam hati, kemudian mengambil ponsel dari sakunya lagi. "Heh, aku akan membaca semua fiksi _porno_ fans itu dan tidak akan terganggu dengannya. Mau itu dengan N, Ken, Ravi, atau bahkan mereka sekalipun. Aku tidak akan terganggu oleh fiksi fans. Ini hal yang mudah!"

Dia mulai membuka situs yang sama, mengetik kata kunci yang sama.

Kali ini, dia memperhatikan _rating_. Sekarang, karena sudah diberitahu oleh Hyuk dan Hongbin, dia baru menyadari memang ada keterangan _rating_ di setiap fiksi fans yang terpapar di _website_ itu. "Hmmm…" dia mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya sepanjang jalan menuju tempat _rehearsal_. "Aku…akan baca… _rating…_ "

"…Mengingat aku akan _rehearsal_ dan butuh konsentrasi penuh, aku…tidak bisa ke level M sekarang. Ergh _–_ aku baca yang normal dulu saja, deh."

Dia mulai menggeser lagi layar ponselnya, dan mulai mencoba menikmati lagi tulisan-tulisan 'normal' yang bisa dia baca selagi dalam perjalanan.

Setelah membaca sekitar dua fiksi fans yang ringan, dia kemudian membuka salah satu fiksi fans lainnya, dengan genre _romance_ dan _drama_ , masih dengan _ship_ yang sama: LeoN alias Neo. Fiksi itu berjudul _'How I Fall for You.'_ ; dan memiliki ringkasan yang sederhana dan menarik perhatian seorang Jung Taekwoon: _'Ketika Leo berada di dalam sunyi, kemudian N menyentuhnya dengan segala yang dia punya: cinta."_

Sebagai orang yang menyukai tema drama romansa, beberapa kata yang terdengar agak _cheesy_ menjadi sangat menarik baginya. Benar saja, cerita buatan fans itu sangat menarik baginya. Menceritakan dirinya yang sangat pendiam kemudian menjadi lebih sering tertawa dan tersenyum karena diguyuri cinta oleh seorang N. jika dia pikir-pikir, sebenarnya cerita itu sangat, sangat mewakili dirinya di dunia nyata. apalagi cara penulisannya ringan tapi dalam, membuat Leo kemudian menyentuh sebuah _link_ ke profil sang penulis.

Nama alias penulis itu, _[NNNNN]_. "Heh, sepertinya dia fans berat Hakyeon." Katanya sambil tertawa tipis. "Yah, _nice writing_ , _anyway._ "

Leo kemudian menyentuh tombol _follow_ di profil penulis itu. Tak lupa untuk mengapresiasi tulisannya dan menyemangati sang penulis, Leo juga menuliskan sebuah komentar _review_ pada fiksi _'How I Fall for You'_ itu.

 _[30TWJL]: "Hai, author-nim, aku sangat menyukai tulisanmu disini. Aku akan follow akunmu, dan setelah kegiatanku hari ini, aku akan membaca semua tulisanmu. Salam, 30TWJL."_

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **A/N:** ah, astaga makasih banyak atas semua review positif pembaca si chapter satu T_T aku senang dan terharu. Terima kasih juga udah follow dan fave _HIMRA_ ini (judulnya kepanjangan buat diketik wkwkwkwkwk, jadi disingkat aja /ceileh /plak _–_ malah mirip _DAMNra_ hahaha) anyway update! Selamat membaca _–tidak bertanggungjawab untuk jokes kotor!_ KKKKKKKKKK


	3. Climax Failed!

**Hakyeon-ah is an M-Rated Author-nim**

 **.**

 **Jung Taekwoon (Leo) & Cha Hakyeon (N) – VIXX by Jellyfish**

BL / Yaoi. LeoN/Neo

 _Warning: typo, OOC, M-rated. Plus unfunny jokes._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, Leo sudah pulang dari segala kegiatannya. Asrama terdengar sepi. Sudah pukul sebelas malam. "Sepertinya… semua sudah tidur." Katanya sembari menengok ruangan masing-masing member tertutup dan tidak terdengar suara sedikitpun. Leo menaruh jaketnya di ruang tengah, kemudian ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya yang terlihat sangat lelah setelah _rehearsal._ Dia menghela napas dalam, kemudian masuk ke kamarnya dengan agak lemas, dan memutuskan untuk segera beristirahat. _Tadinya._ Karena sekarang, dia di kamarnya, menyelimuti dirinya sendiri dengan selimut, dan sembari memakai piyama – dia kembali mengambil kembali ponselnya, membuka _browser,_ mengetik alamat sebuah situs. Dan disana, dia, terbaring sambil membaca fiksi fans.

"Wow." Leo berdecak kagum. "Akun _[NNNNN]_ ini… banyaknya…"

Kemudian dia menelan ludah.

"BANYAKNYA FANFIC RATING M?!"

Saat ini, dia sedang ketagihan dengan akun bernama _[NNNNN]_ itu. sepanjang istirahat jeda di _rehearsal_ -nya, Leo menyempatkan sedikit –banyak– untuk membaca tulisan penulis tersebut. tentu saja, bukan rating M. "Aku tidak mungkin membaca rating M di tempat umum. Untungnya, akun _[NNNNN]_ ini punya banyak juga fiksi yang biasa-biasa saja…" gumam Leo sambil membetulkan posisi berbaringnya.

Leo menganggap, fiksi (normal) buatan akun tersebut sangat menarik. Simpel: cerita yang disampaikan sangat merepresentasikan dirinya di dunia nyata bersama dengan mantan kekasihnya, N, alias Cha Hakyeon. Fiksi _"How a Tsundere Says I love You"_ misalnya–terlepas dari judulnya yang sangat menyebalkan untuk Leo– isinya sangat tepatmenggambarkan dia di masa lampau. Leo mengajak N menjadi kekasihna dengan cara yang sangat _tsundere_ , yakni dengan menaikkan suaranya, dengan nada marah-marah, meminta N untuk jadi kekasihnya dengan alasan dia sangat membenci N. padahal sebenarnya, sang _tsundere Daeguni_ itu tergila-gila dengan pesona N.

Adapula, fiksi bergenre _hurt/comfort_ yang ditulis akun tersebut. sangat mirip dengan keadaan mereka saat putus setengah tahun lalu: Leo berkata dia tidak lagi mencintai N–dan N tidak berkata apapun. Fiksi berjudul _'End'_ itu nyaris membuat Leo merasa sakit hati sekali lagi. untungnya, saat dia membacanya, _rehearsal_ kembali dimulai, membuatnya sejenak lupa.

"Kebanyakan rating M daripada yang T. tapi aku penasaran. _Ottokhae…"_

Leo terdiam sejenak. "… M-mumpung yang lain sudah tidur." Gumamnya.

Dia memberanikan diri untuk membaca satu fiksi rating M yang ditulis oleh author itu. – _Dan aku akan diam. Tidak terpengaruh. Ini urusan mudah. Aku sudah dewasa._

.

 _[…_ –––––– _"T-Tunggu, Taekwoonie! Aku tidak_ –"

 _Leo memojokkan N yang terduduk di sisi sofa, kemudian dengan tenaganya yang jelas lebih kuat dari N, dia menarik kaki N agar terbuka, membiarkan ruang di tengahnya cukup luas untuk tubuh Leo. "Akan kubuat kau tutup mulut sampai lusa. Tutup mulut karena kesakitan di seluruh tubuhmu. Dan kelelahan. Oh, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur malam ini, Hakyeon-ssi." Balas Leo dengan tatapan tajamnya._ ––––– _]_

"… _Lord_ – AKU BENAR-BENAR PEMERKOSA." Jerit Leo dalam hati, sambil menendang-nendang selimutnya ke angkasa. Wajahnya yang putih pucat itu perlahan memerah sepanjang dia membaca fiksi rating M yang ditulis oleh _[NNNNN]_ itu. terlebih, dia bisa membayangkan suaranya sendiri yang berkata 'senakal' itu dan bagaimana suara N akan terdengar begitu manis jika N benar-benar memohon seperti itu padanya. M-A-N-I-S. "Oh tidak, sekarang aku mulai membayangkan suara N lagi di kepalaku." Katanya. "D-dia akan terdengar begitu lembut dan lemah. Tidak akan seberisik biasanya–jika aku berkata seperti itu? _'akan kubuat kau tutup mulut'_ –ah tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak sanggup melakukannya… Tapi aku ingin sekali N benar-benar seperti itu!"

Kemudian dia mulai kembali menggeser layar ponselnya ke bawah sambil menyeka dahinya yang mulai berkeringat.

.

 _[…_ ––––– _Tubuh N, terlihat kecil. Meskipun mereka bilang VIXX merupakan grup dengan tubuh raksasa karena rata-rata bertinggi sekitar seratus delapan puluh tiga senti, tubuh N yang memiliki tinggi sekitar seratus delapan puluh satu senti itu terlihat begitu mungil dan ringkih dibandingkan dengan tubuh Leo. Leo menyentuh dada N yang terlihat kurus, dengan kulit kecokelatannya yang lembab dan semakin lembab. Terdengar suara napas N yang tertahan, suaranyapun tak terdengar. Membuat Leo semakin bebas menyentuh setiap senti namja di hadapannya itu. biasanya N pasti akan sangat berisik, namun tidak dengan apa yang dilakukan Leo padanya saat itu. Leo mencium dada N dengan penuh gairah., dan naik ke leher N yang jenjang._

 _Oh, N terkejut bukan main. Di tulang selangkanya, Leo memainkan lidahnya sedikit. Itu adalah titik sensitive bagi N, membuat N mendesis, "A-ahhk…-nnn…!"_ ––––– _]_

"O-oh, benarkah ini…? titik sensitive… N…" gumam Leo lagi, yang kemudian tidak bisa terbaring tenang di bawah selimut. Tubuhnya mulai panas, selimut seakan menjadi omongkosong. Leo kemudian terduduk tegang, kakinya tidak bisa tenang. Dia kemudian memeluk lututnya di atas kasur, berharap itu akan membuatnya tidak banyak bergerak. Tapi semakin lama dia membacanya, kasurnya semakin berantakan karena dia tidak bisa diam. Dan sekali-sekali, dia tetap saja mendekat-jauhkan ponselnya ke wajahnya. Berusaha untuk membaca-atau tidak membaca kelanjutan fiksi itu. "Argh, aku tidak menyangka ada _Starlight_ yang bisa menulis porno begitu mendetail seperti ini… Ahhhhh…!"

.

 _[…_ ––––– _"Aku masuk." Kata Leo._ ––––– _]_

"…T-Tunggu–Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu!" Leo mulai histeris.

.

 _[…_ ––––– _Leo membuka retsleting celananya yang terasa sangat sempit sekarang. Lenguhan napas N, tatapan mata N yang lemah di hadapannya, membuat Leo semakin menggila. Dia terlalu termakan oleh pesona namja itu. sang leader akhirnya takluk._ ––– _]_

" _Shit, shit, shit_ – aku…"

Sementara itu, Leo semakin merasa tak nyaman. Sama seperti yang dideskripsikan oleh fiksi tersebut tentang bagaimana Leo semakin terangsang dengan melihat N di hadapannya yangdigambarkan menjadi lemah dan luluh–serta tubuh N yang digambarkan telah ditelanjangi oleh Leo sendiri – _aku sangat bernafsu di fiksi itu_ – dengan fitur-fitur tubuh N yang dijabarkan dengan cukup detail mendekati N yang asli, membuat Leo saat ini–ya, dia merasa celana piyamanya juga mulai terasa sesak.

"Oh tidak." Kata Leo. "Oh tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak!" dia semakin histeris.

"Aku terangsang karena membaca tulisan mesum seperti ini?! OH TIDAK!" katanya menggeleng hebat. "SIAL–"

.

 _[…_ ––––– _"Hhhk…ahh…Taekwo_ – _n-nnn-ie_ – _ahhk….!_ ––––– _]_

"Bahkan sampai… suaranya juga… ditulis…"

Leo terus _denial_ bahwa dia adalah bukan perjaka. Tapi membaca fiksi dengan label rating M seperti ini, sudah membuatnya sangat panas. Jelas saja. Sekarang dia berada di dunia nyata. Kamar N berada persis di sebelah miliknya. Dan jelas, karena dia telah sekian lama bersama dengan _bandmate_ dan _mantan_ kekasihnya itu selama bertahun-tahun, suara N yang dia dengar setiap hari seperti secara otomatis tersingkronisasi dengan imajinasi di kepalanya. Imajinasi kotor, tentunya.

"Aku memang…–sial, mereka benar–perjaka…arghh…." Gumamnya kesal.

Leo kembali membaca fiksi itu. adegan seksual yang dijabarkan dengan detail itu membuat Leo frustrasi. Dia bisa membayangkan dengan jelas dirinya dan N melakukan hal yang sama persis digambarkan oleh fiksi itu. membuatnya dalam dilemma: _apakah ini pantas untuk kubayangkan? Atau ini seharusnya normal untukku yang sudah berusia dua puluh enam tahun? sebentar_ – _ini maksudnya, semakin dewasa wajar jika tenang membaca porno, atau apa?!_

"Argh. Aku… tegang. Sial. Kh…"

Sambil terus membaca fiksi rating M itu, Leo mulai menyentuh dirinya sendiri, tanpa dia sadari. Dia berbisik sendirian di ruangannya itu, memanggil nama N dengan suara yang dia tekan sedemikian rupa agar tidak terdengar siapapun. "Ha-Hakye…on…"

Dia menutup matanya, dan mulai mencoba membayangkan N benar-benar menyentuh dirinya.

"Ha–"

"Leo-hyung, sudah pulang?" tiba-tiba suara Ken terdengar dari depan pintu kamar Leo.

"H-HATCHIEM! –I-IYA SUDAH!" balas Leo panik, kemudian menutup mulutnya segera. Khawatir salah satu _dongsaeng_ -nya itu selama ini berdiri di depan kamarnya dan mendengar Leo sedang mendesahkan nama sang _leader_.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa? Aku mendengar suara aneh dari kamarmu. Makanya aku tanya kau sudah pulang atau belum. Suaranya mencurigakan!" sahut Ken dari luar kamarnya.

Leo kemudian panik dua ratus persen. Dia bergegas bangkit, tak lupa menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut untuk menyembunyikan– _sesuatu yang terjadi di bawah sana_. "Kennie!" teriak Leo saat dia membuka pintu dengan penuh napsu. Di depannya, Ken yang sedang mengucek matanya sambil mengantuk, tak sengaja menonjok matanya sendiri karena kaget. Leo mendadak berteriak, sungguh hal yang tidak wajar. "Ow-ow-ow!" katanya meringis karena matanya tertonjok tangannya sendiri. "Ada apa sih, hyung, mendadak teriak-teriak? Ini sudah malam." Katanya.

Ken kemudian menjadi fokus. Dia melihat sosok Leo di hadapannya terlihat kusut. Wajahnya memerah, terlihat sedikit keringat di pelipisnya, dan dia membungkus dirinya dengan selimut. "…Kau sedang _cosplay_ menjadi _kimbap_ , hyung?"

"Kimba–oh!" jawab Leo. "Itu, kau membungkus dirimu seperti _kimbap_. Kau sakit? Wajahmu tak karuan, hyung. Tadi bersinmu juga kencang sekali."

"Y-Y-YA! AKU SAKIT! SAKIT SEKALI! OHOK-OHOK-OHOK!" jawab Leo cepat.

"Oh? Kalau begitu mau kuambilkan obat?"

"Tu-tunggu!" panggil Leo. Leo langsung menarik kemeja Ken dengan segera. "A–apa yang kau dengar?"

"He? Yang kude–"

"APA. YANG. KAU. DENGAR. DARI. KAMARKU. TADI." Tegas Leo dengan suara kecil dan wajah serius. Dia begitu khawatir _image_ -nya akan segera berantakan jika dia ketahuan –nyaris–masturbasi sambil membayangkan sosok Cha Hakyeon.

"Eh? AKu hanya dengar seperti bunyi _buk-buk-buk_ …"

Itu sepertinya saat Leo sedang ribut dengan selimutnya sendiri.

"Dan seperti suara orang tercekik…"

Itu sepertinya saat Leo sedang heboh menahan ringisan saat membaca fiksi itu.

"…Lalu?" tanya Leo.

"Lalu apa, hyung? Lalu hyung bersin. Itu saja."

"Oh. Oke." Jawab Leo yang lebih tenang. Sepertinya posisi dia sudah aman. "Kalau begitu, kembalilah tidur."

"Yak! SIapa yang duluan berisik?! Tadi siapa yang teriak-teriak–hyung! Hyung!"

Kemudian Leo menutup pintu kamarnya di hadapan Ken yang masih berbicara–atau berteriak itu. dan tak perlu waktu lama ketika suara-suara member lain mulai terdengar tipis dari luar. Sepertinya jeritan Ken membuat semua member terbangun. Tapi Leo tidak mau peduli.

"Sial, gagal klimaks." Keluh Leo. Dia kemudian mematikan ponselnya lalu mencoba untuk tidur.

.

.

.

"Leo-hyung. Kami minta maaf." Kata Hongbin, keesokan harinya.

"… Cih."

Hongbin dan Hyuk bertukar pandangan. Mereka membungkuk dalam pada sang Leo. "KAMI MINTA MAAF TELAH MEMANGGILMU PERJAKA."

"KALIAN GILA, YA?! JANGAN NGOMONG SEPERTI ITU DENGAN SUARA KERAS!" jerit Leo, namun dengan suara kecil sambil menjitak kembali kepala dua manusia termenyebalkan semuka bumi itu.

"Habisnya… hyung… sudah seminggu setelah kami bicara seperti itu… kau sama sekali tidak menyapa kami… _uri appa mianhaeeeeee~~~_ " kata Hyuk memelas. "Kami benar-benar bersalah, hyung. Kau jelas tidak perjaka. Dan mungkin kau juga bukan pemula. Kami benar-benar tidak sopan. Maafkan kami."

"SSSH! KALIAN BISA BERHENTI BICARA PERJAKA-PERJAKA ITU TIDAK SIH!?"

Hongbin dan Hyuk kemudian tertawa kecil. "YEEEEEYYYY PERJAKAAAAA~" kata mereka sambil kemudian lari keluar gedung asrama mereka.

"Apa? Siapa yang perjaka?" sahut Ravi di belakang Leo, berjalan bersama Ken.

"A-Ah, Wonshikkie. Kennie."

"Kenapa mereka terus menerus membicarakan perjaka-perjaka itu, sih?" tanya Ravi heran, sambil membetulkan rambutnya. "Semingguan, _lho_ , mereka membicarakan hal itu sambil tertawa."

"Benar, bahkan mereka bertanya pada kami apa kami masih perjaka atau tidak. Sangat mengganggu. Dasar mereka itu… sekarang pikirannya semakin kotor saja." Lanjut Ken.

"Lalu? Memangnya kalian jawab apa?" balas Leo, pura-pura tidak peduli.

"Tentu saja jawabannya tidak. Aku dan Ravi sudah melakukannya dari lama." Jawab Ken santai. "Omo, hyung... Jangan berkata seperti itu. Malu…" balas Ravi.

"…Kalian… sudah…melakukannya…?"

"Semenjak awal pacaran, hyung. Uhuk. Ravi melakukannya dengan malu-malu. Aku adalah _kali pertama_ -nya, yak an, Ravi?" Balas Ken. "Ah, ini urusan sepele!" balas Ravi cepat sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "A-aku akan pergi untuk latihan perform konser sore ini. Hyung, jangan membuat aku lebih panas." Balas Ravi malu-malu, kemudian berlalu diikuti oleh Ken yang heboh sendiri di belakangnya. Jawaban dari RaKen–nama _ship_ menurut Leo dari dalam hati– membuat dia berpikir… _Apa memang aku saja yang terlambat melakukan semua itu di usiaku yang sudah lebih dari seperempat abad ini?!_

Sore itu, Leo tidak ada jadwal sama sekali. Sementara kini, baik Hongbin dan Hyuk–mereka pergi berkencan– tak ada di asrama. Dan Ken dengan setia akan menemani Ravi untuk mempersiapkan konser solonya. N pun tidak berada di asrama lagi dari pagi. sekarang, hanya Leo yang tersisa.

Leo berbaring sejenak di sofa ruang tengah. "Membosankan."

"…"

Leo ragu-ragu membuka ponselnya. "Cih…aku tidak mau membaca fiksi aneh-aneh lagi!"

.

 _[…_ ––––– _hanya Leo yang tahu_ ––––– _]_

Nyatanya, Leo masih saja membuka situs itu. Dia lagi-lagi membaca fiksi fans dari akun yang sama itu. tentu saja, dia harus membatasinya. Seminggu yang lalu dia nyaris saja ketahuan oleh Ken. Kemudian dia harus sibuk selama satu minggu yang membuatnya tidak membuka situs itu sama sekali. Saat siang dia terlalu larut dalam kesibukan. Sementara malam hari–dia takut kejadian mendadak diketuk oleh member lainnya terulang. Maka jika sore itu seluruh asrama sedang kosong, Leo berpikir itu saat baginya untuk _me-time._

Kali ini, dia membaca fiksi –lagi-lagi, rating M– dari akun penulis yang sama. Dari belasan fiksi yang ada di akun tersebut, rata-rata semua rating M–dan Leo bersikeras untuk membaca semua fiksi akun tersebut sesuai dengan komentar review yang dia kirimkan seminggu yang lalu.

 _Berdedikasi untuk memenuhi janji, atau memang ketagihan?_

Tak ada yang tahu kecuali Leo sendiri.

Dia membuka lagi sebuah fiksi baru. Dan kali itu, fiksinya nyaris keseluruhan mengandung konten _smut_. Tidak secara eksplisit menggambarkan seks, namun…

.

 _[…_ ––––– _N memiliki semburat merah di punggungnya. Bekas luka tipis semasa masih belajar untuk menjadi seorang idola, sebuah tanda-tanda peninggalan kerja keras. Disana, Leo meninggalkan kembali sebuah tanda untuk menyamarkannya. Menggantikannya dengan tanda cinta melalui jejak giginya yang bertubrukan lembut di kulit kecokelatan seorang Cha Hakyeon._ ––––– _]_

Leo menggulung alisnya. "…Eh?"

Dia kembali terduduk. "Penulis ini… bagaimana dia tahu… N punya semburat itu?" gumam Leo.

Leo mungkin masih perjaka–ya, dia berbohong pada Hyuk dan Hongbin. N adalah kekasih kedua sepanjang hidupnya sejauh ini. kekasih pertamanya tidak pernah dia beritahukan pada siapapun–lagipula, mereka berpacaran jauh sebelum Leo melakukan debut di VIXX– dan dia bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhnya sejauh dia menyentuh N saat Leo dan N masih pacaran. Meski memang, sentuhan Leo dan N semasa pacaran hanya sampai berpelukan saja. Tapi Leo–dan hanya Leo– yang mengetahui semburat merah di punggung N dan alasannya. Karena Leo pernah melihatnya sendiri dan Leo menanyakannya langsung pada N dulu.

"Seharusnya hanya aku yang tahu… apa _Starlights_ ini hanya melakukan imajinasi dengan tebakan yang beruntung?" gumamnya. "Aneh sekali."

Baru saja bergumam demikian, mendadak pintu asrama itu terbuka. "Aku pulang." Suara dari daun pintu terdengar, membuat Leo langsung secara refleks menutup _tab_ situs tersebut, sembari membuka situs lain dan segera memposisikan dirinya untuk terlihat sedang bersantai di sofa. Alami.

"Oh, hanya kau sore ini, Leo-ah?"

"… Kau pulang sore, N." jawab Leo.

"Ya." Jawab N singkat sambil menaruh jaketnya. "Aku bawa makanan." lanjutnya lagi.

Suasana ruangan itu terasa sedingin es.

"Ya." Balas Leo singkat pula. Berpura-pura berwajah _poker_ sambil menatap layar ponselnya yang kini menampilkan situs _Instagram_ -nya. "Aku akan taruh makanannya di dapur. Kalau mau, ambil saja." Kata N sambil berjalan ke dapur.

Leo masih penasaran dengan fiksi yang baru saja dibacanya. Pertanyaan berkisar pada _'bagaimana penulis ini tahu soal semburatitu?'_ berjalan-jalan di pikirannya.

Leo berjalan ke dapur. Sudah cukup lama dia tidak berduaan saja dengan _mantan_ kekasihnya itu. nyaris-nyaris dia lupa bagaimana wujudnya. Dengan fiksi itu, dia jadi semakin penasaran. Apakah N pernah membuka rahasia itu pada orang lain selain dirinya? Atau setelah putus dia sudah memiliki kekasih baru?

Leo kemudian terbuai dalam lamunan omong kosongnya itu, tak sadar bahwa N berjalan di depannya dengan dua cangkir teh di tangannya. "Uwah!"

"Ow–!"

Dan Leo menabrak N. akhirnya, teh kamomil yang berada di tangan N akhirnya tumpah ke pakaian kedua laki-laki itu. "Yak, kau ini kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" jerit N marah.

"…Ah." Balas Leo pelan. Seperti biasa, _tsundere_ -nya kambuh di saat dia berhadapan dengan N yang berisik. Seakan-akan otomatis melengkapi. Berisik dan tenang yang menjadi sebuah pasangan.

 _Oh, padahal kami sudah putus._

"… Tsk!" balas N lagi. "Terserah kau sajalah. Aku tahu kau membenciku, tapi setidaknya bertanggungjawab sedikit. Aku menyesal mau berbaik ati menuangkan dua cangkir the padamu." Katanya lagi.

Leo kemudian akhirnya bisa menatap kembali N dalam jerak dekat. Detail wajah N yang sudah lama tidak dia tatap, akhirnya bisa dia perhatikan lagi. tanpa orang lain, seakan Leo sekarang bebas menatap N lekat-lekat tanpa khawatir pandangan orang.

 _Aku masih mencintainya_.

"…Oi? Oi! " panggil N.

"Hakyeonnie," panggil Leo.

"…Eh?"

" _Akan kubuat kau tutup mulut."_ Balasnya.

Seakan-akan setiap adegan dari fiksi yang dia baca bisa dia replika di dunia nyata,

Leo menarik lengan N dengan paksa, memeluknya seakan penuh dahaga,

Dan mereka berciuman.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **A/N:** shyibooqqqsss trus bingung harusnya kelasin _Sunkissed Delights_ yang draftnya udah jadi dari Desember malah lanjutin _HIMRA_ dulu hahaha. Kali ini jokesnya semakin garing. Tapi romancenya makin kentel. RnR yuks? /plak


	4. Idiocity and More Idiocity

**Hakyeon-ah is an M-Rated Author-nim**

 **.**

 **Jung Taekwoon (Leo) & Cha Hakyeon (N) – VIXX by Jellyfish**

BL / Yaoi. LeoN/Neo

 _Warning: typo, OOC, M-rated. Plus unfunny jokes._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah apa yang menyambar akal sehat Leo. Mungkin jawabannya: rasa rindu bercampur imajinasi. Mungkin. Sebelumnya, mereka pernah ciuman malu-malu. Seperti halnya mudi yang baru berpacaran pertama kali. Leo yang pendiam pertama kali berciuman dengan N di bulan ketiga mereka berpacaran, itupun dengan inisiatif N. lucunya, N hanya berniat menium pipi Leo. Sedikit kecelakaan seperti tak sengaja jalanan licin di hari hujan di kota Seoul membuat tubuh N terpeleset hingga salah sasaran. Atau mungkin memang semesta ingin mereka berciuman pertama kalinya dengan baik dan benar sebagaimana umur mereka bukan lagi anak sekolahan: di bibir, _duh._

Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Leo memiringkan wajahnya untuk bisa mencium bibir N dengan lebih leluasa. Bibirnya seperti menyesap bibir laki-laki berkulit _tan_ , seakan-akan selezat _latte_ yang biasanya menjadi candu untuk Leo. Dan ya. Memang. Ciuman yang dia lakukan sekarang hanya dilakukan dengan dasaran imajinasinya membaca fiksi, namun sesungguhnya memang sangat memabukkan. Tidak hanya untuk Leo, tapi juga untuk N sendiri.

N masih terpatung di detik ketiga Leo menciumnya dengan pelan, namun dia tidak bisa untuk hanya terpaku jika setelahnya, Leo mulai memainkan lidahnya ke dalam bibir N.

"Khh…!" N refleks memejamkan matanya. Dua cangkir setengah kosong di tangannya dia genggam semakin erat, sebagaimana Leo mulai mencengkram tubuhnya. Beberapa kali Leo melepaskan ciuman, namun belum sempat oksigen mengalir satu putaran ke seluruh tubuh N, Leo mulai menciumnya lagi. N sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih jika oksigen murni yang dia hirup hanya dalam setengah detik, kemudian direnggut lagi dengan ciuman dari mantan kekasih yang ada di depannya. Karena saat berciuman, yang dapat dia hirup adalah setengah oksigen dan setengah karbondioksida dari napas Leo yang memburu.

"L-Leo…ah…" N mencoba memanggil Leo. Leo seperti hilang kesadaran. _Atau selama ini memang ada singa yang tertidur di dalamnya. Well, kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang tersembunyi di balik muka sinisnya 24/7._

"Apa?" Leo balik bertanya. Tapi berujung retoris. _Toh_ , dia kembali mencium N.

"T-Tung-ummmh…!"

Leo mungkin sadar tangan N yang memegang cangkir di tangannya itu sangat mengganggu. Biasanya Leo sangat, sangat membenci _skinship_ , apalagi dari N. Di hadapan semua orang, di panggung, dia begitu enggan jika N menyentuhnya, sesekali dia menyerah di khalayak, hanya agar terlihat harmonis satu sama-lain–terlepas dari mereka masih berpacaran atau tidak. Leo melepaskan bibirnya dari milik N, membuat benang saliva terurai di jarak wajah mereka yang sangat dekat. "A-ah–L-Leo-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?!" –adalah satu-satunya yang bisa N lontarkan setelah beberapa momen ciuman mereka yang panas dan membingungkan. Leo tidak menjawab saat itu, dia hanya mengambil cangkir dari kedua tangan N tanpa suara, kemudian menaruhnya di konter dapur yang berada di samping mereka. "O–Oi! Kau ini kenapa, sih?! Kau–mau main-main denganku, ya? Kau yang bilang kau membenciku dan sekarang kau melakukan ini pada–"

"Benarkah titik sensitifmu disana?" tanya Leo dengan wajahnya yang _poker_.

"H-Ha–? Titik sensi–kau ngomong apa, Leo-ah–"

"Kau tetap tidak diam, tidak seperti perkiraan. Jadi akan kucoba satu hal lagi…" jawab Leo.

"C-Coba–?"

Leo melangkah pelan, membuat N secara refleks jadi mundur. Wajah Leo memang terkenal kaku dan tanpa ekspresi. Tapi tatapan matanya yang lebih tajam dari biasanya–biasanya Leo malu-malu jika harus bertatapan dengan N lama-lama– dan menatapnya lekat-lekat, membuat N sedikit banyak panik. "E-err, a-aku tidak tahu kau tersambar apa, Leo-ah. Sungguh. K-kalau kau marah karena aku terlalu berisik…aku akan diam mulai sekarang. Bahkan aku tidak akan menyentuhmu lagi di depan fans. Kalau kau–be-begitu…membencinya…"

"Oh, kau tidak mengerti." Jawab Leo. "Kau tidak mengerti poin utamanya aku minta kita putus, benar?"

"K–Kau…benci aku–k-kan…?" jawab N dengan suara yang mulai terdengar bergetar. Dia merasa sedih, tentu saja. Bila dia mengulang-ngulang bagaimana Leo membencinya dengan bibirnya sendiri–dia tetap saja akan sakit hati. "Uhh…hiks…"

N mulai berkaca-kaca, namun dia berusaha tegar. Sudah setengah tahun berlalu, kenapa pula dia harus merasa sedih lagi?

 _Oh, oh. Ini. Aku sangat ingin melihat wajahnya yang melemah seperti ini. Dia bersikap tegar saat aku memutuskan hubungan. Tapi lihat sekarang. Dia begitu rapuh._ –gumam Leo.

Leo menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Leo berhasil memojokkan N yang mendadak pikirannya entah kemana setelah dia mengulang-ngulang saat-saat Leo memutuskan dirinya. _Duk!_

"…Uh…–?" N kembali ke dunia nyata, namun Leo sudah lebih dekat dari saat mereka berciuman tadi. "A–Ah…!"

Leo menyambar kerah baju N, membuat leher jenjangnya terekspos , ditambah dengan tonjolan tulang selangka yang terlihat berkilat dengan warna kulitnya yang kecoklatan. Seperti yang Leo baca– _di antara tulang selangka dan leher itu, titik sensitif seorang Cha Hakyeon. Benarkah demikian?_

Leo menciumnya pelan-pelan, terdengar bunyi _chu_ lembut dari bibirnya. N terkejut bukan main. _Darimana dia tahu tempat aku bisa merasaterangsang dengan cepat?!_

"T–Tung–Le-Leo…ah…!"

Tak banyak bicarapun, Leo mulai mereplika kembali apa yang dia baca. Dia menyelipkan satu kakinya ke antara kaki N, mendorongnya pelan. Napas N mulai terdengar berat dan tersengal. Rasanya, mulai tidak nyaman. Sangat tidak nyaman _di bawah sana_.

"Leo–"

"Ssh." Balas Leo dengan suara pelan.

Dan entah kenapa, N patuh.

Leo memainkan lidahnya di leher N, sesekali, dengan gigi, dia mulai berani membuat jejak di leher N. sesekali N meringis, namun kali ini dia benar-benar diam. Yang ada di kepalaLeo– _it works. Dia menjadi sangat diam._

Leo mulai merasa fiksi fans yang dia baca sungguh-sungguh tebakan yang SANGAT beruntung. Tulisannya nyaris keseluruhan tepat. Dia ingat sekali bagaimana fiksi fans, terutama buatan akun _[NNNNN]_ itu mendeskripsikan bagaimana tubuhnya dan tubuh N dengan detail. dan bagaimana akhirnya Leo menemukan cara membuat N lemah, titik sensitif…nyaris tidak bisa dipercaya.

Tangan Leo mulai menjamah pinggang N yang ramping, masuk ke sela-sela bajunya, dan perlahan berjalan ke atas punggungnya. Membuat N tersentak ke depan, yang malah membuat jarak tubuh mereka semakin pendek.

Leo semakin hilang kendali. Di sisi leher N, dia malah tanpa sadar membuat jejak ciuman dan gigi hingga membuat leher N sedikit berdarah. Jejaknya menjadi jelas dengan luka yang mongering nantinya.

"L-Leo-ah…aku… p-panas…" keluh N.

Leo menjawab keluhan N di hadapannya, membuatnya memindahkan wajahnya dari leher N ke wajah sang _leader_. Tatapan N menjadi nanar. Wajahnya menjadi kemerahan, matanya masih basah berkaca-kaca. Sementara terdengar napasnya tersengal, bibirnya sedikit terbuka untuk membantunya menggapai lebih banyak oksigen.

 _Leo terhipnotis._

Leo menyentuh pipi N, perlahan menariknya agar jarak bibir mereka kembali dekat. "Hakyeonnie, aku…–"

.

 _BRAK!_

"HONGBIN-HYUNG PAYAH! MASA LUPA BAWA DOMPET BUAT KENCAN?!" jerit Hyuk dari pintu asrama yang terbanting keras.

Leo tersentak kaget, sama halnya dengan N. namun refleks Leo sangat jelek saat panik. Bukannya menarik wajah N ke depan, dia refleks mendorong wajah N menjauh. Ditambah dengan dirinya yang refleks menyundul karena terkejut luar biasa. Jika dideskripsikan, mungkin ini sejenis prosedur pertahanan diri seorang Jung Taekwoon dari rasa malu.

 _JDAK!_

 _Sialnya lagi, dia lupa di belakang N adalah tembok._

N terbentur cukup keras ke tembok, tapi sialnya lagi, mantan kekasihnya dengan refleks buruk dan konyol itu malah menambah penderitaannya dengan menyundul dagunya.

"AHHH!" ringis N.

"OW–!" ringis Leo pun, seakan menyambut.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf, makanya kita sekarang ambil dompetku dulu, oke? –Uh? N-hyung? Leo-hyung?" balas Hongbin sambil terus memohon ampun dari kekasihnya yang sedang manja itu. Mereka baru saja setengah jalan menuju salah satu restoran mahal yang sudah Hongbin reservasi sejak minggu lalu. Sialnya karena mereka berdua terlalu asyik menggoda Leo, Hongbin malah lupa membawanya di sakunya. – _karma._

Tapi sialnya, karma yang dialami oleh Hongbin dan Hyuk sehingga sedikit banyak kemungkinan akan telat pergi ke restoran tersebut justru membuat Leo dan N mendapatkan kesialan yang lebih besar.

"Leo-hyung, N-hyung sudah pulang, ya?" tanya Hongbin seraya mendekati sumber suara, diiringi dengan Hyuk yang masih protes mereka akan segera terlambat.

Sementara itu, Leo yang menyundul N–tanpa sengaja– segera mundur, mengusap wajahnya. Di hadapannya, N malah terdiam sambil menunduk. "Aah… sakit–" kata Leo.

 _Kalau itu saja sakit, bayangkan bagaimana sakitnya N terkena dua kali pukulan. Satu dari kepala Daeguni, satu lagi dari tembok._

"…A-Ah… H-Hakyeon–" Leo baru saja bisa mendapatkan kembali kewarasannya, dia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan N sekarang. _Oh terkutuklah kalian, HyukBin._

N memegang hidungnya, kemudian dia mendongak.

"Leo-hyung, N-hyung, kalian di dapur? –EH N-HYUNG KAU KENAPA?!"

"…" N tidak menjawab.

"HIDUNGMU MIMISAN HYUNG APA YANGTERJADI–Leo-hyung?!" jarit Hongbin.

"W-waaa! Aku akan ambilkan tisu!" sahut Hyuk.

"K-kalian baik-baik sa–" belum sempat Hongbin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuah teriakan yang penuh amarah terdengar kencang.

"PABBO JUNG TAEKWOON! DASAR HAMSTER BODOH! MAIN VOCAL SIALAN! IBLIS KAU!"

Seketika membuat Hongbin terpatung dalam keadaan yang sangat canggung. Ketika N berteriak dan sumpah serapah, jelas artinya dia sedang sangat marah karena biasanya N adalah orang yang sangat, sangat penyabar. "Hyung, ini tis–" Hyuk baru saja kembali membawa sekotak tisu, namun N langsung berjalan menjauh dari Leo yang masih terdiam di tempatnya, menyambar kotak tisu itu dan segera masuk ke kamarnya sambil membanting pintu. "AKU AKAN BAYAR KE _JELLY FISH_ JIKA PINTU INI RUSAK!" katanya.

Bahkan saat dia marah, dia masih berinisiatif bertanggungjawab jika terjadi kerusakan pada property asrama mereka. tapi bukan itu yang perlu dibahas sekarang.

Roh Leo seakan sempat berkelana ke dunia lain barang semenit setelah N membentaknya kencang-kencang. Namun dia kemudian terjongkok pasrah.

Setelah apa yang (akan) dia lakukan, kemudian berakhir konyol. Dia menutup wajahnya dalam keadaan menyesal telah memiliki refleks terburuk–mungkin di seluruh Korea Selatan–yang menyebabkan mantan kekasihnya jadi mimisan di tempat karena sundulan kepalanya yang kencang. Tapi harga diri, membuatnya bangkit, lalu berbalik pada pasangan HyukBin yang masih kebingungan dan penuh tanya.

"KALIAN…!" kata Leo.

" _Glek._ H-Hyung…!" kata Hyuk sambil berlindung di belakang punggung Hongbin.

"W-Wae, Hyuk?! SIalan kau! Biasanya kau bisa mem- _bully_ hyung, lalu sekarang kenapa kau jadi pengecut, hah?" balas Hongbin kesal, panik dan ketakutan.

"Kalian kenapa pulang sekarang, sih?! Bukannya kalian mau kencan, hah?!" bentak Leo.

"Wh–Wha–maafkan kami, hyung–kami…me…meng…gang…gu…?" jawab Hongbin ragu.

"…"

"Maaf hyung, kami tidak tahu kalian–sedang…" lanjut Hyuk. "…Eh… Kalian sedang apa, hyung?" tanya Hyuk.

"…Leo-hyung… jangan bilang kau…" sambung Hongbin lagi.

Pertanyaan HyukBin membuat Leo sadar. _Dia berbuat tidak senonoh pada N. lebih jauh_ – _jika HyukBin tidak pulang, dia bisa saja sudah memperkosa N._

"…As…ta…ga…" gumam Leo malu.

Wajahnya yang pucat jadi merah padam, kemudian dia menutup wajahnya dan menunduk. "Astagaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" gumamnya terus menerus.

"Oh, kalian mati, Han Sanghyuk, Lee Hongbin. Kalian mati." Ancam Leo pasrah, dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang.

Dia berbuat tidak senonoh pada mantan kekasihnya. Dan itu berlandaskan ingatannya tentang fiksi rating M yang dia baca. Menunjukkan bahwa dia begitu kekanak-kanakkan, jika tidak mau disebut perjaka pemula. Dan lebih bodoh lagi, setelah _mood_ yang terbangun, dia rusak begitu saja dengan refleksnya yang buruk sekali. Wajar jika setelah ini, N mungkin benar-benar berhenti berinteraksi dengannya. Dia nyaris melukai N jika dia kebablasan–tunggu, dia juga sudah melakukannya dengan membuat hidung N berdarah. –Dia akan melukai N jika dia memperkosanya.

"H-Hyung…"

 _BRAK!_ Pintu kamar N kembali terbuka. N keluar dengan jaket dan tas berukuran sedang yang berada di punggungnya, dan tangannya masih memegang tisu sambil mencubit sedikit hidungnya yang malang. "Hari ini aku tidak pulang." Katanya.

"E-Eh, mau kemana, hyung…?" tanya Hyuk bingung.

"Ke tempat Wongeum-ah!" jawabnya singkat sambil berlalu.

"…"

Baik Hyuk maupun Hongbin kebingungan atas keadaan dua hyung mereka. yang satu, mendadak mengamuk sampai tidak ingin berada di asrama malam itu. sementara yang satu lagi mengamuk atas dasaran yang tidak jelas pada mereka, namun kemudian terlihat depresi mendadak dengan apa yang mungkin sudah dilakukannya.

Lebih jauh, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak berkencan malam itu. "Hyuk, kencannya nanti saja ya."

"Ya, nyawa kita lebih berarti dibanding kencan, untuk saat ini."

.

.

.

Seperti yang bisa diduga, N bersikap jauh, jauh lebih dingin terhadap Leo. Dua minggu lebih, bahkan hingga Ravi mulai sibuk dengan debut solonya dan Ken mulai mempersiapkan drama musikalnya dalam waktu dekat, hubungan Leo dan N semakin renggang. Yang paling merasakan? Hongbin dan Hyuk yang hampir setiap hari melihat Leo dan N bergantian keluar asrama untuk memenuhi jadwal mereka yang padat setiap harinya.

Bukannya tidak ingin berbaikan, Leo hanya semakin canggung.

Suatu malam, Leo baru saja pulang dari jadwal musikalnya lagi. Di lorong, dia bertemu dengan Hyuk dan Hongbin yang sepertinya hendak keluar asrama. Mungkin akhirnya mereka dapat menyusun kembali rencana kencan mereka yang batal setelah insiden sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. "Ah, hyung, sudah pulang ya. Kami akan keluar makan malam." Sapa Hyuk. "…Ya."

" _Omo_ , hyung…sudah dua minggu dan wajahmu masih tertekuk saja." Hyuk berkomentar. "Kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu dan N-hyung, tapi hyung… ada baiknya kau menyerahkan egomu dan minta maaf padanya duluan." Sambung Hongbin.

Bukan masalah ego.

Ini masalah malu. Bagaimana Leo harus memasang wajah untukminta maaf pada mantan kekasihnya itu? Seperti: _'Maaf, aku nyaris memperkosamu.' ?_

Atau: _'Maaf, aku malah menyundulmu ketika kita hampir berhubungan seks di dapur.'_?

Andai Leo bisa bertanya seperti itu pada Hyuk dan Hongbin yang terlihat cemas di depannya. Mereka berniat baik. Leo hanya mendengus pasrah. Memang salah utamanya ada padanya. "Iya, aku tahu. Kalian bersenang-senanglah." Jawab Leo pelan.

"Uhhm, kebetulan, N-hyung sedang di asrama sekarang. _Take your time_ , hyung." Kata Hongbin.

Leo melambaikan tangan pada kedua pemegang posisi _maknae line_ itu. Dia harus menghadapi N, mau tidak mau. Keadaan yang begitu kaku ini tidak hanya membuat dirinya tidak nyaman, melainkan keseluruhan member. Saat dia tiba di asrama, dia segera menaruh tasnya di ruang tengah, dan menatap kamar N yang tertutup.

Karena tegang, dia memutuskan untuk mencuci wajahnya dulu di toilet.

"Aku harus minta maaf padanya." Kata Leo sambil menatap cermin. "Kau tidak bodoh. Kau tidak akan terpengaruh lagi dengan imajinasi liarmu itu, Jung Taekwoon." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri yang terpantul di cermin, sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Leo keluar dari toilet, dan sekarang dia berada di depan kamar N.

"Uh… Hakyeonnie, boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya.

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam ruangan itu. "Hakyeonnie, kau di dalam?" tanyanya sekali lagi sambil mengetuk pintu kamar itu.

Tak disangka, pintu kamar itu terbuka, tidak terkunci. Leo menengok ke dalam kamar itu, berharap pemilik kamarnya ada disana. "Hakyeon…?"

Leo masuk ke dalam kamar N perlahan, siapa tahu dia sedang tertidur.

Beberapa saat dia menatap ruangan itu, tak ada N di dalamnya. "…Heee… dia tidak ada di kamar… apa sedang keluar saataku di toilet tadi?" gumamnya.

Setelah bergumam, dia kemudian menatap kamar N itu. Dia jadi ingat mereka sering sekali tidur berdua sambil berpelukan di kamar itu. detail kamarnya tidak banyak berubah dari terakhir kali dia mengingatnya. "Tidak banyak yang berubah. Termasuk aromanya. –Oh,"

Leo menyadari sebuah laptop di atas meja masih terbuka dan dalam keadaan menyala. "Dasar Hekyeonnie, dia keluar tanpa mematikan laptopnya." Gumam Leo geli.

Dia menghampiri laptop tersebut untuk sekadar mematikan laptop tersebut –hemat listrik– namun saatdia memegang _mouse_ , dia terdiam.

 _Fanfiction . kr_

 _[NNNNN] | Logout_

"…"

Sebuah situs yang tidak asing baginya, dengan ciri-ciri akun tersebut masih dalam keadaan _logged in_ melihat adanya opsi _log out_ di situs tersebut.

Yang membuatnya semakin diam, adalah nama akunnya.

 _[NNNNN]_.

Leo langsung mundur beberapa langkah panik. Dia tidak tahu harus apa, kecuali dia bergegas untuk keluar dari kamar itu pada detik itu juga.

 _H-Hakyeonnie punya akun fiksi fans?!_

– _Dia pemilik akun [NNNNN]?!_

– _DIA MENULIS FIKSI RATING M TENTANG AKU DAN DIRINYA SENDIRI?!_

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **A/N:** akhirnya bisa munculin makna dari si judul… awkwkwk! Anyway update! _Sunkissed Delights_ -nya kemungkinan sabtu update, please expect it~ curhat: terima kasih dengan kehadiran Jin BTS, Ken jadi sibuk sama sahabatnya. Plus karena uri Daeguni rada-rada sengklek di cabang panahan (0-8-0) dia jadi ngerasa bersalah sama N dan akhirnya dia snuggling-snuggling awkward ke N~ lucuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Soalnya momen LeoN/Neo udah jarang, Keo semakin canon, jadi yang kek gitu bikin gemas~~~ KYAAAA~~~! /author digebukin kesekian kalinya.

Anyway terima kasih buat yangreview _HIMRA_ ini. you know, setiap review bikin author semakin senang dan semangat TT_TT apalagi kalau baca reviewnyadi kantor, girangnya sebelas dua belas kek lagi gajian! /lebay haha

Tapi senengnya beneran kok awkwkwk.

Thank you and please RnR. Love youuuuuu!


	5. Worthless

**Hakyeon-ah is an M-Rated Author-nim**

 **.**

 **Jung Taekwoon (Leo) & Cha Hakyeon (N) – VIXX by Jellyfish**

BL / Yaoi. LeoN/Neo

 _Warning: typo, OOC, M-rated. Plus unfunny jokes._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Leo keluar terburu-buru dari kamar N. entahlah, sekali lagi, refleksnya sangat jelek. Setelah terkejut setengah mati, dia mencoba lari.

Dia keluar dari kamar N dan segera menutup mintu kamar N tersebut dengan hati-hati. Di depan kamar itu, dia bersandar barang sejenak dan menghela napas dalam.

 _Shit, semesta ini terlalu sempit, TERLALU SEMPIT, camkan kata-kata ini!_ – _Penulis fiksi fans yang kusukai ternyata adalah N_ – _N adalah mantan kekasihku_ – _dan dia membuat fiksi rating M tentang aku dan dirinya… tunggu, yang kuingat_ – _bahkan fiksi rating M itu juga diunggah setelah kami putus!_ –gumam Leo dengan mulutnya yang mengeluarkan suara tak jelas seperti sedang berkumur-kumur.

 _CKLAK!_

Pintu asrama terbuka, dan yakin itu kemungkinan besar adalah N, Leo refleks segera menyeruduk sofa di seberang kamar N. Segera mengambil salah satu majalah yang ada di kolong meja kopi di hadapan sofa itu, dan pura-pura duduk merebah santai sambil membaca.

"…"

Benar saja, itu N.

"…Aku pulang." Kata N seadanya, dengan kantung plastic di tangannya. Dia menuju dapur dan mengeluarkan semua isi kantung plastik itu ke konter dapur. "Uhuk–d-darimana kau?" tanya Leo basa-basi, bahkan tak pula membalas _'aku pulang'_ dari N. pikirannya sudah terlalu kacau untuk bereaksi.

"Minimarket." Jawab N singkat.

"B-Beli apa?" tanya Leo lagi.

"Makanan." balas N lagi.

"Makanan apa?" tanya Leo lagi.

"Ringan." Balas N lagi.

"…"

 _Dia benar-benar marah._ Batin Leo. Leo menggeleng hebat, dia harus kembali ke rencananya semula. Terlepas dari apakah benar N adalah _[NNNNN]_ itu… atau bagaimana, jika benar, N menulis fantasi seksual tentang dirinya dalam kedok fans yang menulis fiksi… bagaimana kemudian fiksi buatan akun tersebut menjadi candu… bagaimana…–

"Leo-ah," sahutan N dengan nada dingin itu membangunkan Leo dari lamunannya yang tidak berguna.

"A-Ah, i-iya!" balas Leo kaget.

"Majalah yang kau baca, posisinya _terbalik._ " Kata N, menatapnya sinis. Leo melirik majalah yang ada di tangannya, lalu merasa menjadi lebih tolol. "Aku tahu kok." Jawabnya, berusaha setenang mungkin, seperti biasanya. Meskipun di dalam hati dia menjerit: _TOLONGLAH AKU TUHAN, JANGAN BUAT AKU SEMAKIN TERLIHAT KONYOL._

"Sengaja." Lanjutnya dengan nada sombong, berusaha tetap berwajah _poker_ , meskipun tindakannya tidak sesuai dengan kata-katanya–lalu dia membalikkan kembali majalahnya ke posisi yang baik dan benar untuk dibaca.

"Dan sejak kapan kau membaca majalah Justin Bieber?" tanya N lagi.

 _HAN SANGHYUK! KALAU KAU MAU MENJADI SEORANG FANBOY UNTUK ARTIS YANG TIDAK LAZIM, TOLONG LAKUKAN DI KAMARMU SENDIRI!_

"A–ku…sedang penasaran saja dengan Justin Bieber ini, apa yang membuat Hyuk sangat menyukainya, kau tahu–hmph..." Balasnya lagi, kehabisan kata-kata.

"…Terserahlah." Jawab N kaku.

N lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Dan sedetik kemudian setelah bunyi knop kunci terdengar, Leo langsung membanting majalah itu ke lantai, kemudian badannya yang tegang mendadak lemas di sofa. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia memegang bantal sofa dan berteriak sambil membenamkan wajahnya disana, "AAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHH!"

 _Harusnya aku minta maaf, bukan balik memperlakukannya dingin seperti tadi!_

 _Tapi harusnya dia juga tidak bersikap dingin seperti itu!_

 _Kenapa dia bisa begitu tenang di hadapanku padahal jelas-jelas dia duluan yang memfantasikan diriku melakukan semua yang tidak senonoh pada dirinya! Aku dibuat sebagai seorang tetangga misterius yang memperkosanya… atau seorang CEO berlibido tinggi… atau aku senior yang jatuh cinta pada seorang junior manis dan akhirnya kita melakukan seks di UKS…_

 _Memangnya dia tidak punya malu, apa?! Aku saja begitu berdebar-debar saat melihat wajahnya yang manis… suaranya yang lembut dan tawanya yang renyah dan hangat…_

…

 _Aku benar-benar masih mencintainya, ya, kan?_

Leo menyerah untuk hari itu. berlapis-lapis kebodohan dia lakukan, dia sendiri menjadi tidak _mood_ untuk berbaikan dengan N. mengingat apayang dilihatnya di laptop milik N, dia merasa tidak mungkin dia bisa berbicara normal pada N untuk saat itu.

Akhirnya, dia masuk ke kamarnya sendiri untuk merenung: kegagalannya minta maaf, segala tindakan konyolnya, dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain N bisa memegang akun fiksi fans _[NNNNN]_ selain karena memang N adalah sang penulis. – _penulis fiksi OTP LeoN dengan koleksi rating M._

.

Sementara itu, N mendecak kesal di kamarnya sendiri. "Pabbo Taekwoonie!" jeritnya di dalam selimut. "Kenapa dia masih saja bersikap dingin, sih? Dia tidak khawatir apa aku membalasnya dengan sinis? Dia tidak khawatir apa aku akan membencinya?! Menyebalkan sekali!"

Dia berguling ke kanan. "Apa aku memang dibencinya…"

Dia berguling ke kiri. "Tapi kalau dia memang membenciku, kenapa dia melakukan itu padaku? Setelah sekian tahun pacaran, dan ketika sudah jadi mantan kekasih, dia baru berani melakukan itu padaku…"

N menggenggam selimutnya. "Apa memang dia membenciku karena aku memang tidak pernah membuatnya bahagia? Apa memang aku tidak menarik baginya sampai-sampai dia tidak jadi melakukan 'itu' padaku selama pacaran? Bahkan ketika sudah jadi mantan…ah…" gumamnya.

"Mungkin Taekwoonie memang tidak puas akan diriku… ugh…"

N terduduk di atas kasurnya, kemudian menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. sekitar dua minggu lalu… dia masih ingat, itu pertama kalinya Leo menjadi liar atas dirinya. Ciuman di dapur itu terasa berbeda dengan ciuman yang mereka saat masih sebagai sepasang kekasih. Saat jadi pasangan kekasih, ciuman mereka sangat ringan dan manis. Namun setelah tiga tahun berlalu, Leo tak juga bergerak untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih.

Membuat N mau tidak mau berpikir, _aku tidak menarik._

Dia mengingat lagi saat Leo memutuskan dirinya: "Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi." –––––

"Ahhh…kenapa aku kepikiran lagi, sih… sudah jelas kan jawabannya sekarang…" gumam N.

Dia kembali memanggil ingatan dua minggu yang lalu. Bagaimana Leo menyentuh dirinya dengan pernuh gairah, membuatnya tegang… gelisah...

"…Aku jadi ingin membuat cerita baru…" katanya, sambil kemudian beranjak ke laptopnya yang masih menyala. "…? Kenapa _mouse_ -nya jadi terguling begini?"

Sepertinya, Leo yang terkejut tak sengaja melempar _mouse_ milik N itu, saat dia melihat tampilan situs yang sedang terbuka di layar laptop N, beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun N mendengus tak peduli. "Yah, mungkin tadi aku terburu-buru." Katanya, seraya duduk di kursi, dan menyandarkan sikutnya pada meja komputernya, dan mulai mengetik.

"…– _An Idiot Tsundere._ " Dia bergumam.

Dia mulai mengetik perlahan. Sesekali dia diam dan berpikir soal pilihan kata apa yang cocok untuk menggambarkan…

Kejadian dua minggu lalu.

"…– _mendadak, dia mengetahui titik lemah Hakye_ –––eh, sebentar." N berhenti mengetik.

"… darimana dia tahu titik sensitif milikku?" tanya N bingung sambil menyentuh tulang selangkanya yang memiliki sedikit jejak dari bibir Leo.

Jejaknya terasa sedikit perih. Ada bekas luka kecokelatan di sana, tipis, namun membentuk lapisan kulit baru yang akan sangat terasa jika kau mengusapnya agak intens. Hakyeon sempat terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersipu lagi. "Dia juga bilang 'coba'–memangnya aku kelinci percobaan, apa? –errr… aneh…"

N tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa Leo di hari insiden dapur itu memang sangat aneh. Leo tidak berhenti berkata seolah-olah dia sedang mencoba sesuatu atas dirinya. "Padahal aku tidak pernah memberitahu siapapun… aku hanya menuliskannya di fiksi karena aku tidak punya teman yang benar-benar dekat untuk kuajak berbicara mengenai ini semua…" gumamnya sambil menopang dagu.

"Ah, mungkin kebetulan saja. _Tebakan beruntung_. Apa peduliku?" retoris N, menggeleng.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, Leo keluar dari kamarnya perlahan. Di ruang tengah, seperti biasanya, Ken dan Ravi sedang menikmati sarapan, sementara Hyuk dan Hongbin masih terkantuk-kantuk di meja makan. dia melirik, apakah ada N disana. Dia menyipitkan matanya yang kecil itu. N sedang di dapur, mengaduk the atau kopi, sepertinya.

Dia menarik napas dalam. _Aku harus berbaikan dengannya hari ini._

Dia keluar, kemudian duduk di kursi meja makan. dia berusaha tersenyum lebar, lebar sekali, hingga membentuk garis senyum yang dalam. Biasanya, garis senyum dari seorang Jung Taekwoon akan dipuji hangat atau manis oleh fans. Tapi ketika dia melakukannya, di meja makan itu, Ravi menyahut,

"Leo-hyung, kau sedang sakit gigi?"

Wajah Leo langsung cemberut kembali.

N kembali dari dapur dan menemukan Leo sudah duduk di kursi meja makan. dia mendengus sebal. Dia berjalan tak abai pada kehadiran Leo, menyerahkan cangkir berisi the dan kopi pada Ken, Ravi, Hongbin serta Hyuk. Hongbin dan Hyuk minum teh malas-malasan, sambil sedikit melindur, "Hyung… mau teh susu…" pinta Hyuk, kemudian diangguk oleh Hongbin. "Ambillah sendiri di kulkas, kalian umur berapa?" balas N. namun meskipun mengeluh, N tetap menuruti permintaan kedua _maknae line_ itu. dia mengambil kembali cangkir keduanya lalu kembali ke dapur untuk menghangatkan susu.

Sementara itu, Hongbin melirik Leo. "Hyung, sudah belum?" bisiknya.

"Sudah apa?"

"Baikan, lah!" jawab Hongbin berbisik.

"… Menurutmu? Dia bahkan tidak membuatkanku minuman."

"… Sabar, ya, hyung." Jawab Hongbin pasrah.

Leo juga ingin sekali pasrah. Dia menatap lurus pada piring bagian sarapannya yang sudah terisi, namun tidak selera makan sama sekali.

 _TUK._

Secangkir _latte_ tersaji di hadapan Leo, tanpa dia meminta. Tangan yang memberikannya, tak lain tak bukan adalah N sendiri. Leo menatap secangkir _latte_ itu dengan sayang. Aroma lembut susu dan kopi yang bersatu di paru-paru Leo membuat Leo jadi rileks.

Leo merasa senang, N sebenarnya tetap memperhatikannya. _Latte_ yang N buat selalu terasa enak. N sudah sekitar dua tahun membuat _latte_ untuk dirinya dulu, dan sekarang, secangkir _latte_ setelah sekian lama itu membuatnya rindu.

Perlakuan N yang begitu lembut seperti ini menyadarkan Leo: _apa benar dia yang membuat semua fiksi itu? berarti sebenarnya dia memang masih menaruh perasaan padaku? Kenapa dia tidak minta balikan saja, sih?_

Dia memperhatikan seluruh gerak-gerik N di hadapannya. Caranya memegang cangkir, bibirnya yang menyesap teh perlahan, terlihat begitu anggun. _Apa iya wajah semalaikat itu bisa membuat cerita seksual yang sangat panas?_ – _Sialan, aku ingin sekali menyentuhnya._

––– _Apa itu membuatku benar-benar seperti apa yang dia tulis? Pria berlibido tinggi? Oh, tidak._

Terlalu lama terpesona, sadar-sadar Leo sudah ada di dalam van, dengan pasrah, dia harus kembali menepati jadwalnya yang sibuk untuk musikalnya. Hari itu, dia mendapatkan jadwal siang hingga sore. Mau tidak mau, acara minta maaf pada Hakyeon itu dia tunda lagi… _ah, alibi!_

"… Aku jadi penasaran, mana mungkin sih… rasanya terlalu mengada-ngada jika ternyata Hakyeonnie itu _authornim_. Mungkin saja aku salah hitung… mungkin akunnya bukan _[NNNNN]…_ mungkin _[NNNN]_ … hahahaha–" Gumamnya dalam _denial_. Dia bersandar pada kursinya, dan beberapa saat terdiam. Dia melihat ponsel di tangannya yang baru saja dia gunakan beberapa saat yang lalu untuk membalas _chat_ dari kolega musikalnya, lalu kemudian menyalakan _browser_ ponselnya untukkembali membuka situs fanfic . kr iyang sudah sekian lama tidak dia kunjungi karena nyaris dipergoki oleh Ken tempo hari.

"… Ah, ada fiksi baru…–dari _[NNNNN]_ … oh…"

.

 _[An Idiot Tsundere._ ––––– _Rating M.]_

"Entah kenapa, judulnya membuat perasaanku tidak enak…"

.

 _[…_ ––––– _Dia menyentuhku dengan jemarinya yang panjang. Tangannya terasa dingin, namun napasnya terasa begitu panas. Bibirnya yang menyentuh tubuhku membuatku gemetaran. Dia berkata padaku, bahwa ini semua agar aku diam. Dia sungguh-sungguh memiliki sindrom kekuasaan._ ––––– _]_

"… kumohon, jangan, jangan sama–" Leo menggenggam ponselnya erat. Kalau cerita ini sama dengan realita yang baru saja dia alami, maka tak pelak lagi, N memang sang penulis. Sang _author-nim_.

.

 _[…_ ––––– _Namun dia meninggalkanku begitu saja. Dia berhenti disana, saat tubuhku sudah mulai menyerah. Mungkin memang dia hanya mempermainkanku. Aku tidak akan pernah menarik baginya._ ––––– _]_

"…eh…?"

Leo menarik sedikit ponsel itu mendekati wajahnya. Tulisan ini seperti sedang… mengungkapkan curahan hati? Semakin lama Leo membaca fiksi terbaru itu, dia semakin menyadari adanya tanda depresi dari seorang Cha Hakyeon dalam fiksi tersebut, terlepas dari adegan seksual yang disebutkan, terlepas dari rating M yang dia baca.

Dari fiksi tersebut, tersirat bahwa N berpikir dia _worthless_. Tidak menarik, atau tidak bernilai.

Biasanya Leo akan merasa histeris sendiri ketika dia membaca fiksi dengan rating M itu. namun saat ini, perasaannya menjadi sedih.

"Oh, Hakyeonnie… apa selama ini kau berpikir begitu? _Worthless_?"

Leo menggigit bibirnya sendiri karena kesal. Dia harus bertemu dengan N secepatnya. Meminta maaf. Benar-benar minta maaf. Dia sangat-sangat merasa bersalah jika selama ini dia membuat seorang N sedih.

Keputusannya untuk memutuskan N yang begitu tulus itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

.

.

.

"Hakyeon-ah, kenapa wajahmu tertekuk begitu?" tanya Wongeum.

"Ahh, aku tidak ingin membicarakannya, Wongeum-ah." Jawab N malas. "Apa ini karena dia lagi? Si Jung–sialan–Taekwoon itu?" balas Wongeum.

"Aku bahkan tidak ingin membicarakannya. Ayo cepat kita pulang saja…acara _screening_ filmnya sudah selesai, kan? Lama kelamaan aku agak pusing dengan semua kamera itu." bujuk N. Wongeum mengangguk dan tertawa. "Iya, iya."

"Gomawo." Sahut N.

Mereka adalah sahabat yang dekat, Lee Wongeum dan Cha Hakyeon. Mereka sempat menjadi sebuah 'pasangan' untuk acara bertemakan _bromance_ di televisi. N masih mengingat betapa menggemaskannya ekspresi Leo dulu saat episode pertama disiarkan. Leo memeluk tangannya erat di asrama dengan ekspresi tertekuk dan tidak banyak bicara, lalu dia mencubit N setiap kali N dan Wongeum berdekatan di acara tersebut. dan setiap kali Leo dan Wongeum bertemu, Leo selalu memandang Wongeum sinis dan menjauhkan N darinya.

Dan sekarang, sudah tidak ada lagi yang memperlakukannya demikian. "Kuantar pulang, ya?" tanya Wongeum. "Kebetulan, aku sedang santai. Sekalian saja."

"Ah, terserah, Wongeum-ah. Tapi jangan mampir-mampir dulu. Besok aku masih ada jadwal." Jawab N cemberut. "Aku sibuk sekali."

Wongeum tertawa. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka bercanda ringan, membuat N sejenak lupa dengan pikirannya terhadap Leo. Wongeum selalu menikmati waktunya dengan N. membuatnya lupa jarak dan waktu, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan asrama N.

"Kuantar sampai depan pintu." Ujar Wongeum.

"Eoh, apa-apaan, kau ini? aku bukan perempuan, lho. Hahaha." Jawab N, sambil menunggu pintu mobil bagiannya dibukakan oleh Wongeum. Wongeum sigap turun, kemudian membukakan pintu untuk N. "Bagaimana? Terlihat seperti pangeran _gentleman_ yang membukakan pintu untuk sang putri, ya kan?"

"Eoh, yang pertama, aku bukan putri. Yang kedua, kau tidak tahu apa, yang suka membukakan pintu itu kusir atau pelayan? Payah kau!" canda N sambil turun dari mobil Wongeum. "Terima kasih, pelayan pribadiku." Ujar N terkekeh puas.

Wongeum tersenyum.

N baru saja mau berlalu, Wongeum kemudian menarik tangan N pelan. "Eh, tunggu, Hakyeon-ah." Pinta Wongeum. "Aku mau bilang sesuatu."

"Eoh, ada apa?"

Wongeum berdehem. Dia kemudian menggenggam tangan N. "Kita sudah lama saling mengenal. Aku tahu kau sudah pernah berpacaran dengan Leo-ah, aku sadar aku bodoh, membiarkanmu direbut oleh orang brengsek seperti dia. Tapi kalian sudah putus, dan aku rasa ini sepertinya waktuku untuk mencoba kembali, Hakyeon-ah."

"E–eh…? Wongeum-ah…?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Hakyeon-ah. Bisakah aku menjadi pengganti Leo di hatimu? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti dia." Lanjut Wongeum, dengan senyum tipis malu-malu.

"A-ah–Wongeum-ah, soal itu… aku…"

Sejenak tercipta hening di antara mereka.

"Hakyeon-ah," panggil Wongeum. N mengangkat wajahnya– lebih tepatnya, Wongeum menarik dagu N yang kecil itu mendekat padanya. Wongeum hendak menaruh bibirnya di atas milik N.

"CHA HAKYEON!" suara laki-laki yang khas memanggil nama lengkap N. sang sumber suara menghampiri N dan Wongeum yang berada di posisi super canggung dengan terburu-buru, dia berlari dari pintu asrama ke tempat N dan Wongeum berdiri.

"W-wae-Leo-ah-"

Leo menarik pundak N paksa dan penuh tenaga, membuat N meringis kesakitan karena genggaman tangannya yang besar dan kuat. "A-Appo, Leo-"

Leo mencium bibir N dengan paksa di tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **A/N:** FILE _SUNKISSED DELIGHTS_ -NYA KETIMPA SAMA SAVE-AN _HIMRA_ YANG INI HUHUHUHU aku menulis fic jam 2 pagi! KAPOK! Tadi kayaknya ke _save_ sambil ngantuk… sadar-sadar jadi seger. Mana tadi sempet ditutup _Word_ -nya, _file-_ nya jadi hilang orz… jadi gengs, kalau mau nulis bikin _file_ baru , jangan numpang ditindih sama yang laen…gini nasibnya. Jadi PHP… author gagal updaaaaaaaaaateeeeeeeeeeee /sujud/ aku nulis ulang lagi deh T_T maaf yang suda menunggu… aku akan berusaha… #hiks

 _Anyway hope you like this chapter_. Kalau banyak _typo_ … mianhae…ngantuk banget… tapi pengen nulis… OTL RnR juseyo… /mati


	6. Perverts Arguments

**Hakyeon-ah is an M-Rated Author-nim**

 **.**

 **Jung Taekwoon (Leo) & Cha Hakyeon (N) – VIXX by Jellyfish**

BL / Yaoi. LeoN/Neo

 _Warning: typo, OOC, M-rated. Plus unfunny jokes._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hhhk – hnn…!"N meronta kecil saat bibir Leo terus memaksa masuk ke dalam. Itu di tempat umum – mungkin; apakah di depan asrama itu termasuk tempat umum? –Leo bersikap masa bodoh. _Bibir Hakyeonnie milikku. Masa bodoh dengan kau._

"T-Taekwoon–Taekwoonie…" N berusaha memanggil kewarasan mantan kekasihnya itu kembali. Sementara itu, lawab bicara N yang tadi hendak mencium bibir itu menjadi patung. Dia tidak mampu berbicara atau bergerak. Mulutnya ternganga melihat N berciuman panas di depannya, seakan dunia milik berdua, sementara dia hanya mengontrak selama beberapa menit, sebelum…

"GGGHHHK–––!"

N tersedak ludahnya sendiri, wajahnya yang tadi memerah malu, kini menjadi agak pucat dan panik. Dia memukul-mukul dada Leo dengan cepat, pertanda _AKU AKAN MATI KEHABISAN NAPAS, SINGA TOLOL!_

Wongeum sadar dari lamunannya, namun dia menjadi gusar: "Errr, aku harus memintanya berhenti menciumnya karena aku menyukainya, atau karena Hakyeon sedang sekarat? Cinta atau moral kemanusiaan?" sementara itu, N masih berusaha menghindari salah satu kematian manusia terkonyol di seluruh dunia: mati karena tersedak liur sendiri saat sedang berciuman. Dengan mantan.

Leo melepas sedikit lekatan bibirnya untuk bersiap masuk lagi, namun akhirnya dicegah dengan gigi N yang segera menggigit sudut bibir Leo sampai berdarah. "ARGHHHH!"

"UHUK-UHUK-UHUK!"

"Errr… _guys, I'm out._ Silahkan lakukan apa saja yang kalian inginkan sekarang." Celetuk Wongeum dalam keadaan canggung. Mungkin itu reaksi wajar ketika manusia menyaksikan salah satu makna sesungguhnya dari 'ciuman mematikan'. "WONGEUM-SSI!" teriak Leo, mendadak murka, tidak peduli dengan keadaan bibirnya sendiri. "KAU-TIDAK –PFTH–BISA–PFTH–MEMILIKI HAKYEONNIE–FTHHH–!"

Wongeum semakin bingung. Dia harus terfokus pada kata-kata Leo yang mulai serius, atau dia harus terfokus pada jejak liur berdarah yang muncrat dari sudut bibir Leo yang berdarah? "Errr… T-Taekwoon-ah, bibirmu berdarah, kau har–"

"JANGAN–FTHHH–MENCOBA–PFTHHH–MENDEKATINYA–arrrgh…." Akhirnya Leo sadar, mulutnya yang terlalu terbuka lebar itu membuatnya tersiksa. Dia menyentuh sudut bibirnya sendiri dan meringis, dan semakin mendesis kesakitasn saat dia mencoba menyeka bibirnya, ada noda darah di sana. "HAKYEONNIE!" jeritnya.

"UHUK–hah?"

"Berani-beraninya kau menggigit bibirku?!" protesnya.

"EOH?! SEMUA ITU GARA-GARA ULAHMU SENDIRI! KAU PIKIR KAU TIDAK SADAR AKU NYARIS MATI KARENA TERSEDAK LUDAHKU SENDIRI–––KAU BERCIUMAN TIDAK PAKAI OTAK!" balas N marah.

"Kau sendiri yang mulai! Karena kau mendekati–orang ini! –dank au juga mau berciuman dengannya tadi, bukan? Mengakulah!"

Wajah N makin merah padam, entah karena malu atau karena marah, tapi Leo benar-benar keterlaluan. Di depan 'teman'nya sendiri, dia bersikap tidak sopan. Sungguh berbeda dengan Leo yang biasanya tenang dan dingin, sekarang, entah kenapa, –menurut N– Leo begitu murka. Dia menggosok bibirnya sendiri dengan mantelnya, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Me–memangnya kenapa jika aku berciuman dengannya? Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau menciumku, kau dengar? MEN-CI-UM! Wongeum-ah belum menyentuhku, kau itu yang brengsek!"

Seakan terpelatuk dengan kata-kata 'mencium', akal sehat Leo langsung tenggelam dalam rasa malu dan marah yang bercampur jadi satu. Dia membuka mulutnya sebentar, lalu tertutup kembali. Hatinya ingin berkata, _'Itu karena aku masih mencintaimu, Hakyeonnie!'_ tapi rasa yang manusiawi itu– rasa malu dan marah karena sudah bertindak sembrono– menguasai otaknya untuk beberapa saat ke depan. Dia mengepalkan telapak tangannya, menarik napasnya dalam, dan mengeluarkan telunjuk. "ITU KARENA KAU YANG MESUM DULUAN, PABBO-HAKYEONNIE!" balas Leo, kemudian berbalik arah berbicara lagi pada Wongeum. "Kau–Kau tidak bisa berpacaran dengannya, Wongeum-ssi! Dia–Dia mesum!"

 _Oh shit, this is totally a mess. Bukannya aku bertekad untuk minta maaf padanya?! Astaga!_

"Mesum?" tanya Wongeum balik.

"Dia…mesum–dia membayangkan hal yang–"

"Taekwoon-ssi," potong N.

Leo menengok kea rah N kembali. Yang kemudian untuk dibalas dengan satu hantaman keras di ulu hati Leo dengan buku jari N yang mengepal keras seperti batu. Tidak cukup kuat untuk masuk ke rumah sakit, namun cukup keras untuk membuat Leo tergelepar di aspal dingin sambil memeluk perutnya dan merintih kepedihan yang amat sangat.

"Kau–" N menahan suaranya. "Wongeum-ah, pulanglah." Katanya berbalik pada Wongeum, wajahnya seakan-akan disiram oleh air mendidih–tidak, bukan melepuh, tapi sangat, sangat merah. Musim dingin membuat semua warna menjadi pucat, namun wajah N terlihat sangat panas. –Kau bisa melihat kebulan asap di atas kepalanya.

Wongeum mengangguk, kemudian segera masuk mobil dengan memberi isyarat kepalan jari telunjuk, tengah dan manis– _call me later_.

N hanya menundukkan wajahnya sekejap, lalu segera masuk ke dalam asrama, tanpa berkata apapun lagi dengan mayat setengah hidup yang berusaha bangkit dari hantaman keras sang _leader_. "Ah–Hakyeonnie, tunggu!"

N tidak mau mendengar.

"H-Hakyeonnie, maaf!" jerit Leo dari kejauhan, sambil berusaha mengejar N ke dalam. "Hakyeonnie, maafkan aku!" katanya lagi, sambil menangkap tangan N. "Aku–tidak sengaja–bilang itu…tadi–aku panik–"

"Panik?" balas N.

"Ah–maksudku– aku–"

"Kau menciumku, lalu kau PANIK?" balas N dengan nada ketus, tanpa menengok wajah Leo di belakangnya. "Kau gila, ya? Kau katai aku mesum, lalu sekarang, alasanmu hanya panik? Siapa yang menciumku duluan tadi, hah?"

"Hakyeonnie, aku mau minta maaf– hanya saja, tadi… aku… termakan emosi–"

"Lupakan." Potong N cepat. "Kubilang, lupakan."

"Hak–"

"Dari awal kau memang sudah main-main denganku. kau– apa yang telah kulakukan?" tanya N retoris. "Aku memang tidak berharga, tapi jangan kau injak-injak harga diriku hanya…untuk…"

 _Suaranya bergetar. Oh no. Jung Taekwoon, damn your ego and tsundere-ness._

"Egomu…ah…"

 _He's crying, you're doomed._

"Hakyeonnie, aku minta maaf– tolong dengarkan aku dulu! –ukh!" N menarik tangan yang digenggam Leo tanpa ragu, kemudian segera berlari menuju tangga. "Hakyeonnie– oh ayolah, siapa yang egois disini, kau atau aku?" tanya Leo tanpa ada seorangpun yang akan menjawabnya. "Aku sudah menunggumu di depan selama dua jam, dingin–aku bahkan tidak membeli _latte_ , karena aku benar-benar ingin bicara!"

N tidak menjawab, dan justru mempercepat langkahnya di tangga. "Hakyeonnie, kau tidak akan menutup pintu di depanku!"

Leo berusaha mengejar N. Dia mencibir sesaat, _aku mantan atlet futsal, jangan meremehkanku!_ –lalu melangkah percaya diri. "Hakyeonnie!" panggilnya. "Aku tak sengaja bilang begitu karena aku malu! Aku memang _idiot tsundere_ , sesuai katamu!"

Langkah N terhenti sepersekian detik, mendengar kata _'idiot tsundere'_ –bukan, bukan bagian itu. 'sesuai katamu'–itu yang harus diperhatikan. "Hah?! –ap–"

"SESUAI KATAMU!" teriak Leo yang mulai berhasil memperpendek jarak mereka di tangga. N tersadar dia mulai terkejar, dia menyeka sisa air matanya dan melanjutkan larinya. "Jangan mengejarku, singa sinting– _hosh hosh hosh_ –! _HHHHHH_ –Kau pikir ini dimana?! _Hosh_ Drama Korea Selatan?! Hosh hosh hosh –Memangnya kau mau menangkapku dan menciumku setelah ini– _hhhhhhh-hosh_ –?!"balas N sarkastik, diiringi dengan suara napas yang mulai terengah-engah.

"Oh, jangan menantangku!" jawab Leo mantap. N sudah sampai di dekat kamarnya lagi, yang dia harus lakukan sekarang adalah mengambil kunci. Membuka pintu. Membantingnya di hadapan mantan kekasihnya yang sudah mulai tak waras, dan menguncinya rapat. "Aku akan menyewa Hyuk untuk jadi kurir makanan, dan menyewa Hongbin untuk menggantikanku di drama musikal, apapun yang bodoh sekalipun asal aku terbebas dari kau!" jeritnya sendiri, membuat Leo menggulung alisnya. "Kau gila! Kau tidak bisa menyingkirkanku selamanya!"

"Yang menyingkirkan di antara kita duluan adalah kau, Jung Taekwoon-ssi!"

N merogoh kantung celananya dengan cepat, berharap segera menemukan kunci kamarnya. "AAAARGH! Aku butuh ibuku di saat seperti ini, dia akan selalu menemukan barang yang hilang dengan mudah!" teriaknya panik.

"Ah, hyung, selamat da–" sapa Ken yang baru saja mengambil _popcorn_ dari oven untuk dimakan sembari menemani kekasihnya, Ravi, yang seketika membungkam mulutnya dengan cepat saat melihat situasinya sedang sangat tidak enak. "Ssssst." Kata Ravi cepat. "Sapaan kita tidak akan berarti, hyung-ku sayang. Kau lihat ekspresi muka N-hyung seperti apa?"

"Kusut."

"Tepat."

"CHA HAKYEONNIE!" teriak Leo lagi. "Sepertinya hari ini akan sangat ribut, Wonshikkie." Komentar Ken, sambil mulai mengambil butiran _popcorn_ di tangannya. "Hmmm, _cheese butter_." Kata Ken lagi. "Cocok." Balas Ravi pelan sambil ikut mengambil _popcorn_ itu dari tangan Ken.

"Kau harus dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, baru kau boleh marah seperti ini!" kata Leo lagi. "EOH?! Sekarang kau mulai mengaturku? Siapa yang duluan membuat masalah? Kau atau aku?!" jawab N dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Kau! Kau yang–kau yang menulisnya!" balas Leo kesal. "Menulis–kau bicara apa, sih?! Semua kesibukan musikalmu membuat kau jadi delusional, atau apa?!" balas N lagi.

"KAU YANG DELUSIONAL! KAU–KAU YANG MENULIS FIKSI PORNO TENTANG KITA–aku dan kau– _[NNNNN] AUTHOR-NIM!_ "

 _SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

Mendadak, semua orang di satu ruangan itu seperti tersedot ke dalam _blackhole_ kehampaan. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar, hanya ruangan itu saja, semua orang tidak bergerak sama sekali. N sedang mencerna beberapa detik yang terpakai oleh Leo untuk melontarkan satu kalimat panjang yang terdengar sangat bodoh. Leo terdiam sebelum akhirnya dia sadar kalau dia hanya memperburuk suasana dengan menyebutkan kata-kata terkutuk itu.

 _CKLAK._

"Kami pulang, Ken-hyung, Ravi-hyung, kami juga sudah belikan kalian jus dan minuman ringan seperti pesan–"

…

Hongbin menyikut tangan Hyuk pelan, sementara dirinya sendiri menahan dagunya yang seakan hendak lepas dari kepalanya karena terbuka lebar karena syok. "…Nan– _shit,_ Hongbin-hyung, kenapa kita sampai asrama sekarang, sih?!" bisik Hyuk menyesal. "Kita ditakdirkan untuk mati berkali-kali."

 _KRAUK KRAUK KRAUK_

"Hyung!" pekik Ravi dengan suara yang turun volumenya hingga nyaris nol. Dia melotot tajam pada Ken yang malah mengunyah _popcorn_ -nya dengan keras. "Maaf, aku gugup, jadi aku makan."

"A–aku tidak mengerti–kau–" N mulai panik dan keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

"Ini semua gara-gara mereka juga!" tunjuk Leo pada HyukBin yang masih menganga di daun pintu. "APA?!" balas HyukBin kompak, mereka jelas tidak menerima jika mereka disalahkan dalam masalah rumah tangga antara Leo dan N. "Kenapa kami disalahkan?! Yang malah jadi kecanduan baca fiksi porno itu siapa? Salah kami jug–"

"Hyuk!" Hongbin telat mencegah.

"PORNO?! KAU BACA FIKSI PORNO?! OH, KAU, KAU JELAS MESUM, KENAPA KAU MENYALAHKANKU?!" N balas menyalak pada Leo yang mendadak kelagapan mendengar balasn Hyuk pada Leo. "Kau–kau menciumku di dapur, kau–kau juga menyentuh tubuhku, dan memangnya kau pikir aku senang dengan tanda gigimu di leherku ini?!" balas N lagi, sambil menarik kerah sweaternya, menunjukkan lehernya yang jenjang kecokelatan dengan bekas luka dari gigitan Leo, membuat Leo mulai kehilangan kestabilan argumennya. "Tanda gigi ini– kau pikir aku akan senang, kau menyentuhku dan kemudian meninggalkanku?!"

"I–itu semua salah mereka juga!" lagi-lagi Leo menunjuk HyukBin, kali ini Hongbin yang berbalik ingin marah, sembari menjatuhkan belanjaannya di lantai, dia mulai menggulung lengan bajunya. Hyuk lebih cepat, –untungnya. "Mereka selalu masuk ke dalam ruangan ketika momen-nya sedang enak, ya?" bisik Ken pada Ravi. "Ya… dan mereka pun ternyata terbukti masuk ke ruangan saat momen-nya sedang tidak enak." Balas Ravi yang ikut mengambil beberapa _popcorn_ dari mangkuk yang dipegang Ken, menaruhnya di telapak tangannya dan mulai menikmati yang terjadi di hadapan mereka.

Ravi memberi isyarat–menunjuk sofapada Ken, yang artinya: _ayo kita duduk dan menikmatinya._ Tak perlu lama, mereka berdua mencuri langkah dari dapur untuk duduk di sofa dengan nyaman. Membuat pasangan HyukBin jadi iri setengah mati.

"Aku tidak paham!" balas N semakin gusar. "Si–siapa _[NNNNN]_ yang kau bicarakan? Fiksi? Hah! Kemudian kau menyalahkan Hyukkie dan Hongbinnie? Harusnya kau mal–"

"Aku melihatnya di komputermu!" potong Leo cepat. "Kau… kau pemilik akun _[NNNNN]_ itu! aku melihat halaman website itu, dan ada tombol _log out_ disana. Tidak mungkin itu bukan kau, Hakyeonnie! –Dan lagi, memangnya ada orang lain yang tahu semburat luka kecil di tubuhmu itu selain kau dan aku? Memangnya siapa lagi yang tahu kau punya titik sensitive disana–" Leo menunjuk dada N dengan cepat. "Di antara dada dan tulang selangkamu, selain kau sendiri? karena aku tidak pernah menyentuhmu disana selama ini!" katanya kesal.

"Eh?" Hyuk terkejut dengan kata-kata Leo. "Hongbin-hyung, dengar tadi?" katanya berbisik pada kekasihnya yang sedang setengah mati menangkap roh yang terlepas dari tubuhnya karena berada di suasana terabsurd abad ini. "Dengar apa, pula?" tanyanya lemas. "Leo-hyung… tidak pernah menyentuh titik sensitive N-hyung sebelumnya."

"Lalu?"

"Berarti–"

N memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan khawatir. Dia _skak mat_. Dia tidak mungkin menggelak atau mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi. terpaksa dia mengaku–namun tetap saja, dia _tidak rela dikatai mesum!_

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?!" bentaknya, membuat Leo terpreanjat. "Ka–kalau iya, memangnya kenapa? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menulis fiksi PORNO tentang aku dank au? Memangnya kenapa?!" N menahan malu dan tangisnya di depan semua orang, membuat suasana semakin berat.

"Kau–kau memutuskanku… karena…aku payah… kan–" balas N dengan suara yang merendah dan volume yang mengecil. "Aku tidak pernah membuatmu… mau melakukan 'itu' padaku…"

"… Hakyeonnie, kau–"

"Ini karena Wonshikkie bilang padaku soal malam pertamanya dengan Kennie– mereka melakukan 'itu' saat mereka baru jadian sekitar satu bulan! dan–kau–bahkan tidak melirikku setelah kita berjalan dua tahun– kau boleh–memanggilku mesum… tapi… ukh…"N mulai tak kuasa menahan air matanya lagi. "MEMANGNYA AKU TIDAK BOLEH MEMIKIRKAN SEKS SEBAGAI BENTUK CINTA PADAKU?!"

"Errrrrrr––––" Ken menampar tangan Ravi yang hendak mengambil _popcorn_ lagi. selagi Ravi meringis pedih, Ken menyikut rusuknya pelan. " _Damn it,_ Kim–SWAG –Wonshik, kau menceritakannya pada hyung?! Soal kita melakukan _'itu´_?!"

"Ah– aku baru ingat–"

"Sekarang kau ada dalam masalah besar, chagiya." Kata Ken, menutup matanya, sambil menunjuk Leo dengan telunjuknya pelan, mengisyaratkan Ravi untuk melihat arah yang ditunjukkan oleh jemari Ken.

Leo menatap Ravi marah, tatapan matanya yang dingin terasa sangat menusuk. "… Ken-hyung, kalau aku mati, tolong tetap promosikan album soloku."

"Itu–karena–Hakyeonnie, aku mau jelas–"

"Aku benci kau mendiamkanku, aku merasa tidak percaya diri. Aku menerima saja keputusanmu tentang kita akhirnya berpisah… tapi–aku– tidak mengerti–"

"Hakyeon–"

"Aku sebegitu buruknya?" lanjut N.

Leo menarik tangan N agar mendekat padanya, karena Leo ingin membisikkan sesuatu. Namun N sangta keras kepala, dia menolak Leo mentah-mentah untuk menyentuhnya lagi–termasuk bersentuhan tangan. Hal ini membuat Leo frustasi bukan main. Sementara itu baik HyukBin dan RaKen masih menatap mereka berdua lekat-lekat.

"Argh, masa bodoh!" gumamnya. "Hakyeonnie, ada alasannya aku tidak menyentuhmu!"

"…?"

Semuanya ikut mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Itu–karena–aku takut dan ragu aku akan menyakitimu–" balas Leo lagi.

"Maksudmu…menyakitiku?" balas N kebingungan.

"Aku– ini karena aku– aku pikir seks itu akan menyiksamu– errrghhhhh–" Leo ragu, dia menutup matanya erat-erat, mengepalkan tinju di telapak tangannya keras-keras. Menarik napas panjang–

"INI KARENA AKU MASIH PERJAKA, CHA HAKYEONNIE!"

…

 _KRAUK KRAUK KRAUK_.

"Wow… ini menarik!" gumam Ravi usil sambil semakin bersemangat mengunyah _popcorn_ -nya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC./**

 **A/N:** aku hiatus nulis dulu sebentar :" see you again in March orz;;; sibuk skripsiaaan…noooo… _Sunkissed Delights_ nyusul XD tanggal 15 kalau ga ada kendala, mumpung Ravi ultah dan katanyaaaaa sssiiihhhh LIBUR NASIONAL! WOOHOOWW!

NB: chapter ini banyak bener tereak-tereaknya ya… aku yang nulis, pas aku baca ulang… kayak pertengkaran rumah tangga wkwkwkwkwkw.


	7. Internal Jokes

**Hakyeon-ah is an M-Rated Author-nim**

 **.**

 **Jung Taekwoon (Leo) & Cha Hakyeon (N) – VIXX by Jellyfish**

BL / Yaoi. LeoN/Neo

 _Warning: typo, OOC, M-rated. Plus unfunny jokes._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"P-perjak-"

Tak biasanya seorang Jung Taekwoon bisa berterusterang. Atau dalam kasus ini, dengan lantang berkata bahwa dia perjaka. N bingung dia harus menjawab apa, karena jawaban Leo super _absurd_ –terlampau _absurd_. "t-tapi–"

"Tidak ada tapi!" potong Leo cepat. "Pokoknya, karena aku tidak pernah memasukkan _*piiiiip*_ ke dalam _*piiiiip*_ aku ini perjak–"

"UWAAAAAAAAAA! HENTIKAN, PABBO LEO! " balas N cepat sambil melambaikan tangannya panik. Wajahnya menjadi matang, keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Dan sementara itu, kakinya nyaris mati rasa, lemas karena terlalu banyak kejutan dari Leo hari ini. _Really,_ di depan semua orang? "K-kau ini kenapa, sih?! Ke-kenapa pula kau bicara semua hal itu disini? Semuanya melihat, tahu–"

"Karena–aku takut–" jawab Leo lagi.

"Eh?"

Leo berjalan agak terhuyung, menghampiri N. N seketika mundur karena refleks, entah apa yang mau dilakukan Leo saat ini.

"Woah, Leo-hyung mau memperkosa N-hyung disini!" bisik Ken pada Ravi.

"Mau taruhan Leo-hyung kuat berapa menit? Yang kalah harus traktir _bossam set_ yang mahal." balas Ravi.

"Lima belas menit," jawab Ken.

"Sepuluh." Balas Ravi lagi, sambil mengunyah _popcorn_ -nya.

Sementara itu, dua anak termuda, masih kebingungan hendak berbuat apa–mereka masih berdiri di daun pintu dengan keadaan super canggung, kesal dan lelah. "Hhhh… kalau hari ini Leo-hyung melakukan seksa pada N-hyung, kita sewa hotel saja. Aku tidak sudi mendengar desahan mereka berdua setelah marah-marah tak beralasan pada kita. Cih." Kata Hyuk. Hongbin mengangguk. "Kau benar. Aku lelah jika mendengar lenguhan dua kakak idiot kita ini."

Dan Hyuk menyeringai nakal.

"Cha Hakyeonnie–" Leo mulai membuka mantel yang sedaritadi belum dilepasnya. Sementara itu lidahnya menjilat bibirnya sendiri. seakan-akan siap untuk menerkam.

"Wh-whoa, whoa, whoa–! L-L-L-Leo-ssi, sadarlah, bodoh! Kau mau–kau mau melakukan–" N mencoba mencari kenop pintu kamarnya di belakangnya, namun keringat dingin membuat telapak tangannya terasa licin, dan dia semakin panik. Leo seketika memukul pintu di sisi pipi N dengan cukup keras–N akhirnya sadar jarak antara mereka sekarang sangat tipis.

"hhh–hha…" Leo bernapas berat.

"…–t-tunggu, T-taekwoon–hahaha- jangan bercanda, ini sangat tidak lucu. Di sini masih ada Hyukkie, Binnie– Kennie– Rav– "

"Aku mau kau, dasar Hakyeonnie idiot–aku sangat takut kalau ternyata kau sudah tidak perawan, lantas aku justru mengecewakanmu sebagai perjaka–"

" _Dear God,_ Leo! Sadarlah, dasar idiot–kenapa kau perjaka, dan aku perawan, hah?! Kau pikir aku ini apa?!"jawab N panik.

"jawab aku." Balas Leo–yang tidak seperti biasanya, suara lembutnya agak parau dan dalam. "Kau ini masih perawan, atau tidak?"

Lagi, lagi, pertanyaan terkonyol yang bisa didengar oleh N seharian ini.

"BFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTT!" kata Ken memuncratkan _popcorn_ di mulutnya ke pipi Ravi. Dia menahan tertawa mendengar kata-kata seorang Leo yang terkenal sedingin es. Ravi mendesis jijik. Dia ingin sekali ke toilet untuk membasuh wajahnya, namun tontonan mereka saat ini jauh lebih seru dan sayang jika dilewatkan. Lebih seru daripada _Netflix_ , akan sangat menyesal untuk melewatkan kesempatan mengumpulkan materi _bagaimana membully seniormu di masa depan_. Ravi hanya menggerutu kecil sambil menyeka pipinya dengan lengan _sweater_ nya.

Leo menatap N dengan intens. Netranya yang kecil dan tajam itu menatap N dengan aura yang sangat dominan. Tadinya N ingin melawan balik, namun wajah Leo yang berada di hadapannya seakan menyedot semua ego dan keberaniannya, membuat dirinya seakan–lagi-lagi– tak berdaya. N mau tidak mau membuka bibirnya, mengeluarkan suara untuk menjawab pertanyaan Leo–meski ragu–dan malu, tentu saja– paling tidak jika dia menjawab Leo saat ini, mungkin Leo bisa sedikit lebih tenang. "Aku–ini–p-pera–"

Leo merengkuh wajah Hakyeon dengan agak kasar. Satu tangan yang besar milik Leo terdiam di dagu N, sementara jemarinya menekan pipi N. dan saat itulah, N menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah. "Uph–T-tunggu-Leo–" N kemudian berusaha mendorong Leo mundur. "Ti–tidak, Leo–kau ini–mmmh–"

Leo lagi-lagi mencium N. tangannya yang masih terkunci di wajah N membuatnya dengan leluasa memiringkan wajah N agak kompatibel dengan alur wajah Leo saat melumat bibir sang _leader_. "mmmmmn–ggghhhk–"

N memukul-mukul bisep Leo, namun Leo tetap tidak bergeming.

Sementara itu, Ken dan Ravi menyeruput _cola_ dengan intens.

"Benar, kan, benar?!" jerit Ravi pelan, dengan gemas dia mengunyah camilannya. Ken menjitaknya pelan karena Ravi terlalu boros makan. "Jangan terlalu bernafsu, Ravi sayang, camilan ini harus bertahan selama lima belas menit ke depan."

"Sepuluh menit, kataku."

"… pergi, yuk, Hongbin-hyung." Keluh Hyuk sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Kau benar. Lebih baik kita cepat pergi saja. Sekarang kita coba cari taksi–" jawab Hongbin kesal. Hyuk segera membalikkan badannya dan pergi. Sementara itu, Hongbin hendak menutup pintu asrama mereka dengan kesal. Bertepatan dengan itu, N menjerit.

"WAAAAH! LEO–! Bertahanlah!"

"Hah? bertahan– masa belum sampai masuk ke dalam N-hyung sudah tumbang?" jawab Hyuk yang mendengar jeritan N, menegok kembali ke ruangan asrama mereka yang pintunya belum tertutup sempurna oleh Hongbin. Dan Hongbin seketika melesat ke dalam.

"EOH?!"

Leo pingsan di tempat, rubuh di hadapan N.

"… GAGAL TARUHAN!" jerit Ravi. "BAHKAN BELUM LIMA MENIT, DIA SUDAH TUMBANG!" susul Ken.

"OI, JUNIOR-JUNIOR SINTING! JANGAN MAKAN _POPCORN_ DAN BICARA OMONG KOSONG! DIA DEMAM, DASAR IDIOT!" jerit N panik. "BANTU AKU ANGKAT DIA!"

"Sialan!" gumam Ken dan Ravi bersamaan, lalu bergegas membopong Leo.

.

.

.

Entah berapa lama Leo menunggu N di luar, kemarin. Ditambah dengan kelelahan sehabis musikal, dan melupakan makan karena dihantui pikiran tentang N, Leo akhirnya tumbang dan tertidur semalaman–dan seharian penuh. Sudah berlalu malam, dan kini jam telah menunjukkan pukul tiga siang.

Leo membuka matanya perlahan.

"Argh… kotoran mata ini memblokir penglihatanku." Keluh Leo.

Jelas dia tertidur lama sekali. Leo menggosok-gosok matanya pelan, sementara kepalanya masih sangat sakit. "Argh…"

Di sisi tempat tidurnya, tersedia gelas dan bungkus obat yang sudah terbuka. "…Sepertinya aku tumbang."

"Ya, memang kau tumbang, hyung." Balas Hongbin di ujung pintu. "Akhirnya kau bangun juga, hyung." Dan Hyuk di sampingnya.

"Jangan berlagak, Hongbin, Hyuk. Posemu yang bersandar di daun pintu itu terlihat menyebalkan." Desis Leo galak. "Berharap N-hyung, ya?" balas Hongbin jahil.

"Apaan, sih." Kata Leo mengambil gelas di samping tempat tidurnya. "Kenapa pula aku berharap soal dia?"

"…Hyung, kau lupa, ya?" susul Hyuk lagi.

"…? Lupa apa?" tanya Leo kembali, tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Hongbin. Namun jawaban Leo membuat Hongbin menahan gelak. "Hyung, aku tahu kau bodoh, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau menjadi lebih bodoh hanya dengan demam semalaman suntuk!"

"A–apa-apaan, kau ini–memangnya aku melakukan apa?!" tanya Leo panik, hendak bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, namun badannya masih terasa lunglai. "Cih–"

Hyuk terbesit ide jahil. Dia sekejap berbisik pada Hongbin, lalu Hongbin membalasnya dengan kekehan kekanak-kanakan yang membuat lesung pipinya terlihat sangat jelas. Hongbin masuk ke dalam kamar Leo dengan percaya diri, lalu membisikkan sesuatu yang dalam sekejap, membuat wajah Leo seperti habis tercebur belerang panas. "Kau demam dan pingsan setelah merenggut keperawanan N-hyung."

"…"

" _Puffffffff_ – seperti itu, hyung." Kata Hyuk sambil memperagakannya dengan kedua tangannya. Telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan kanannya membentuk cincin rapat, lalu jari tengah dari tangan sebelah kirinya masuk ke sela-sela cincin rapat itu. menyimbolkan sesuatu yang sangat nakal. Leo terbengong-bengong selama sepuluh detik melihat ilustrasi jemari Hyuk, lalu wajahnya berubah syok.

"…APA?!"

Hongbin menahan tawanya yang ingin segera sekali dia lontarkan setelah melihat wajah hyungnya yang galak itu terkejut bukan kepalang. "AKU?! AKU MERENGGUT–APA?!"

"Ke-pe-ra-wa-nan." Jawab Hongbin. "Hehehehheheheheh–"

"AKU MELAKUKANNYA?! PADA N?!"

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik, hyung. Sebagai seorang pemula, kau sangat luar biasa." Lanjut Hyuk. "Tidak kusangka kau berani melakukan itu semua di depan kamar N-hyung, bahkan tanpa masuk kamar!"

Leo semakin panik. Dia otomatis membuka selimut yang masih membungkus tubuhnya, lalu melihat tengah selangkangannya sendiri. dan seketika meutupnya kembali, lalu membalas pandang pada Hongbin dan Hyuk yang menahan sakit perut akibat tidak bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku–tidak tahan lagi–" keluh Hongbin menahan sengguk bibirnya yang sudah menunjukkan senyum termenyebalkan yang pernah Leo lihat.

"Aku juga–HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"HARUSNYA KAU LIHAT WAJAHMU, HYUNG! SAMPAI MENGECEK SELANGKANGAN SEGALA–HAHAHAHAHAHA!" susul Hongbin, tertawa dengan suara dalamnya yang khas dan renyah, menggema ke satu kamar Leo itu.

"…"

.

Seketika, Hongbin dan Hyuk mendapat masing-masing satu benjolan baru di kepala mereka.

.

"Bersyukurlah karena kalian ini _idol_ jadi aku masih menahan diriku untuk tidak merobek bibir kalian yang suka bicara sembarangan."

"Bagaimana dengan isi kepala kami yang terus kau pukuli, hyung?!" protes Hyuk.

"Bagus kalau rusak sekalian." Jawab Leo kesal. Sementara itu Hongbin dan Hyuk tertawa puas. "Kami kan hanya bercanda, hyung. Kau hanya demam. Kata N-hyung, sebelumnya kau sepertinya menunggu di luar asrama dalam keadaan bersalju cukup kuat–entah berapa lama– jadi kau jatuh sakit. Tapi sungguh, _kau masih seratus persen perjaka_. Tenang saja, hyung." Lanjut Hyuk lagi. "Sinting, kalian berdua."

Setelah izin untuk pergi karena memiliki melakukan rekaman lagu solo buatannya sendiri, Hyuk segera meninggalkan kamar Leo. Sementara itu, Hongbin keluar sebentar untuk mengambil makanan untuk Leo, lalu ikut izin keluar asrama. "Mau mencari _Pokemon_." Katanya santai.

"Dasar pengangguran." Kata Leo sambil menyesap bubur cair yang disajikan. "Hhh… mana ponselku…" dia menoleh kanan dan kiri, mencari ponselnya. Pandangannya masih agak kabur, namun _notification ex-Machina_ , dia melihat ponselnya di lantai dengan kondisi sedang pengisian baterai, dan notifikasi baterainya sudah penuh. Dengan malas dia bangun dan mengambil ponselnya, mencabutnya dari slot listrik, dan kembali tertidur lemas di kasurnya sambil menyipit, melihat layar ponselnya yang penuh dengan pemberitahuan pesan baru.

Beberapa di antaranya, ucapan _semoga lekas sembuh_ dari rekan-rekan musikalnya. Dan beberapa lagi dari teman lainnya. Seperti biasa, tidak ada notifikasi ucapan dari teman-teman satu grupnya itu. dia sudah hidup cukup lama bersama VIXX sehingga tidak perlu banyak basa-basi di antara mereka, bahkan jika hanya sekadar ucapan doa sekalipun.

Leo kemudian, tanpa dia sadari, membuka kembali _browser_ ponselnya. Dan membuka halaman situs fiksi fans–seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan, dia tidak perlu kesadaran untuk melakukannya. namun dia cukup terkejut melihat profil _[NNNNN]_ yang seketika, semua konten ceritanya menjadi kosong.

"…Eh?! Kosong–"

Pemilik akun tersebut sudah menghapus semua cerita yang dia buat, tentu saja. "Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan kemarin? Keterlaluan jika kusebut kebetulan–pemilik akun ini menghilangkan semua cerita buatannya… Apa ini benar kau?" tanyanya retoris. "Aku hanya ingat aku memarahi Hakyeonnie soal akun ini–aku menuduhnya– lalu mendadak akun ini seperti hilang–bahkan deskripsi biodatanya juga–"

Leo berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang telah dia lakukan kemarin.

 _Perjaka…_ – _kau ini_ ––––– _Masih perawan_ ––––––––––

"…"

Banyak _glitch_ ingatan yang bergumul di kepalanya, dan seketika membuatnya ingin menghantam kepalanya sendiri ke tembok.

"…Aku bertanya pada Hakyeonnie dia masih perawan atau tidak… _shit._ "

.

.

.

"Aku pulang…" keluh N pelan, sambil membuka pintu asrama. Wajahnya terlihat begitu lelah. Dia baru saja bernegosiasi jadwal untuk syuting drama terbarunya, dan membuatnya mau tidak mau lembur. Dia mengecek jam tangannya, dan sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. "Ravi-ah, Kennie?" panggil N. "Oh iya…Ravi hari ini lembur untuk mengurus rencana studio barunya, ya. Dan Ken–mungkin bersamanya. Hyukkie, Binnie?" panggil N lagi. "Cih… dasar anak-anak itu. aku tahu Hyuk mungkin masih sibuk, tapi Hongbin–dia kan masih belum ada jadwal penting! Padahal aku sudah bilang untuk merawat orang satu itu–oh–"

N menahan gumamannya yang berisik. Dia ingat Leo seharian ini pasti masih di asrama. Kemarin dia demam hebat dan jelas harus beristirahat panjang. Dia mengatupkan bibirnya dan menahannya dengan kedua jemarinya. Dia berjalan perlahan, menahan tempo langkahnya, dan membuka pintu kamar Leo sambil mengendap.

"T-Taekwoonie–kau–sudah bangun…?" tanyanya lembut berbisik.

Tidak ada jawaban. N merasa sedikit lega, lalu berjalan masuk ke kamar Leo. Leo masih menutup matanya, dan napasnya terlihat agak tersengal. N merasa agak khawatir, mengingat demam kemarin cukup parah, napas tersengal seperti itu membuat Leo terlihat tersiksa. N menyentuhkan tangannya ke dahi Leo untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya dengan ekspresi kekhawatiran. "…Ah…tapi, syukurlah, demamnya sepertinya sudah turun." Pikirnya.

N menatap Leo dengan sayang. "…Dasar idiot."katanya. "Terima kasih sudah memikirkanku sejauh itu."

N melirik sisi meja kasur Leo, dan mengangkat mangkuk makanan sisa dan gelas yang airnya sudah tersisa seperempat gelas. "Semoga lekas sembuh, Jung Taekwoon." Katanya sambil menutup pintu kamar Leo, dan bergegas ke dapur.

 _BLAM_.

Seketika Leo menghela napas super lega. Persiapan pura-pura tidur ternyata cukup melelahkan. Leo melirik pintu kamarnya yang sudah tertutup, lalu akhirnya, dia bisa membuka matanya dengan bebas. "Tentu saja aku memikirkanmu, kau yang lebih idiot, Hakyeon." Katanya sambil tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Leo merasa dirinya sudah terisi oenuh dengan semangat baru. Dia mandi di pagi hari, lalu bersiap. Wajahnya menjadi lebih cerah. Dia keluar kamarnya dengan penuh gairah hidup–setelah sebelumnya dia hanya bisa cemberut. Di ruang tengah, Ravi dan Ken masih sarapan, sementara Hongbin dan Hyuk sibuk dengan ponsel mereka.

"Kemana Hakyeon?" tanya Leo sambil mencoba mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya untuk kembali sedingin es seperti biasanya.

"Hooo, kau sudah sembuh, hyung?" tanya Ravi tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Bicara yang sopan." Balas Leo sinis. "Jangan pura-pura sinis, hyung. Kami semua tahu kau senang."

"Jangan omong kosong. Jawab saja." Desis Leo sebal, namun tetap menjaga wibawanya.

"Ugh, menyebalkan." Jawab Ken. "Hyung sudah pergi dari pagi. Musikal dan atur jadwal syuting baru. Tanya saja sendiri detilnya, hyung. Kami tidak tahu." Lanjut Ken malas.

"Cih. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Tidak sarapan, hyung? Hari ini sudah mulai musikal lagi?" tanya Hongbin. "Nanti kau tumbang, lagi. Musikal tumbang, urusan ranjang juga tumb– " susul Hyuk, sebelum akhirnya Leo melempar topi _beanie_ nya ke wajah maknae super tega itu.

Mulai hari ini, keperjakaan Leo menjadi satu lelucon internal di salah satu grup musik pop terkenal di Korea Selatan bernama VIXX. Leo mendengus berusaha tak peduli.

Yang dia inginkan sekarang, hanya bertemu dengan N secepatnya, dalam kondisi dia telah mendapatkan kembali kewarasannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC./**

 **A/N:** laptop telah kembali hidup dengan performa menurun sekitar 50% karena slot RAMnya telah dipanggil YME. Pas nulis, mau ctrl+Z aja mesti nunggu sepuluh detik, kurang tua di jalan gimana ya Rabb.

AKHIRNYABISAUPDATEJUGAFIUH. Terima kasih buat yang sudah nunggu HIMRA update. Sekarang bisa mulai rajin lagi nulisnya QwQ; RnR please? Thank you so much buat yang suda komen dan review ;A; maaf ya updatenya lemot banget huhuhu.

A bit shorter chapter... mesti latih kesabaran ngetik soalnya komputer macem Leo nangkep sinyal cinta N. LEMOT DAN GEBLE. TTATT)/ see you again super soon Q w Q)b


	8. Troublesome Tsundere Indeed

**Hakyeon-ah is an M-Rated Author-nim**

 **.**

 **Jung Taekwoon (Leo) & Cha Hakyeon (N) – VIXX by Jellyfish**

BL / Yaoi. LeoN/Neo

 _Warning: typo, OOC, M-rated. Plus unfunny jokes._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wongeum-ah." Kata N, menghampirinya. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Hakyeon. Ada apa?" tanya Wongeum sambil memegang tangan N dengan erat. "Aku pikir aku akan tahu jawabanmu hari ini. Apa kau akan menjawab 'iya'?"

"Uhm–apa kau–serius?"

N menatap tangannya ragu, ingin sekali rasanya menarik tangan itu menjauh. Tapi sebelumnya, dia dan Wongeum sudah sering bersentuhan tangan seperti ini. namun semuanya terasa agak canggung. Apalagi setelah pernyataan Wongeum tempo hari. "Hakyeon. Aku paling tahu soal kau." Jawab Wongeum.

"Aku–"

"Aku sudah tahu, jawabanmu adalah 'tidak'. Mana mungkin aku mengharapkan lebih dari teman? Aku memang bodoh." Lanjut Wongeum, melepaskan genggaman tangannya, lalu mengusap kepala Hakyeon dengan lembut. "Aku sudah tahu, saat aku mengantarkanmu ke asrama… aku sudah melihat mantan kekasihmu itu berdiri di luar. Sepengetahuanku dari semua ceritamu tentang dia selama ini, kemungkinan dia bisa atau mau menunggu di luar dengan cuaca dingin seperti ini, alasannya hanya untuk menunggu hal-hal yang dia sukai. Dan kemungkinan besar…karena di luar asramamu tidak ada yang berjualan makanan– _pffft_ – pasti dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Kemungkinan itu kau."

"Kau… sudah tahu…?" tanya N, setengah tidak percaya. "Tentu saja."

"Dan–berarti– pernyataanmu…bohong?"

"Yang itu, tidak. Aku benar-benar menyukai Cha Hakyeon. Tapi aku tahu diri. Aku tidak mau menjadikanmu milikku jika kau tidak menginginkan aku melakukannya padamu. Jadi aku menyerah. Dan yah– aku tahu kau masih menyukai mantan kekasihmu itu, kok." Balas Wongeum terkekeh pahit, namun disusul dengan tawa pendek dan desahan napas yang lega. "Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya."

"…"

"Apa kau masih menyukainya, Cha Hakyeon? Si Jung Taekwoon itu?" tanya Wongeum.

"Aku… sangat… suka…" jawab N sambil berbisik. "Aku bahkan–selalu memikirkannya– dan dalam jangka waktu kami putus ini–aku tetap memikirkannya."

"Kalian berdua benar-benar bodoh, bukan?" jawab Wongeum santai. "Aku yakin dia juga mungkin merasakan hal yang sama. Apa yang dia katakan saat kalian berdua, kemarin itu?"

N menggulung alisnya. _Berdua apanya?_ Lalu menghela napas depresi. Di asrama, hampir selalu tidak mungkin bisa berdua saja dengan Leo. Pasalnya, asrama itu pasti dihuni oleh empat member lainnya – yang masing-masing punya pasangan, dan menjadi lalat kurang ajar untuk hubungan Leo dan N. sesaat kemudian, N tertawa kecil.

"Dia menjagaku." Jawab N pelan. "Dia mau memikirkan perasaanku yang perawan."

"… Tunggu, Hakyeon. Kau ini laki-laki!" jawab Wongeum kaget. "Perjaka, woi, perjaka!"

"Oh… tapi di saat seperti ini, posisiku… bukan sebagai perempuan?" tanya N lagi.

"PERJAKA! PERJAKA! Kau ini harusnya tetap menjaga harga dirimu sebagai seorang pria! – meskipun perjaka di usia dua puluh tujuh tahun juga menyedihkan… sebenarnya."

N jengkel, lalu memukul dada Wongeum komikal. Wongeum tertawa, begitupun dengan N. N bersyukur Wongeum mau berteman dengannya seperti biasa, tanpa ada sesuatu yang berubah. Mungkin akan berubah ke depannya. Namun N sangat menghargai perlakuan Wongeum yang tetap bersahabat seperti ini.

"Lantas, kau sudah tahu apa yang mau kau katakan pada Jung Taekwoon itu nanti?" tanya Wongeum antusias.

"Se-seperti, AKU MENCINTAIMU! – begitu ?" tanya N polos. "Masih kurang, ayo lebih berdedikasi!" dorong Wongeum.

"A-aku ingin menyerahkan seluruh diriku padamu!" jawab N lebih antusias.

"Bagus! Lalu?"

"Keperjakaanku milikmu!" lanjut N bersemangat.

"JANGAN TERIAK SEPERTI ITU, HAKYEON BODOH!" katanya seraya menutup mulut N dengan tangannya, panik. Sementara itu N tergelak. "Hehehehehe."

"Dasar kau ini. aku tahu sedang tidak ada siapapun di sekitar sini. Tapi kalau ada orang yang dengar, bisa jadi skandal, tahu? Memangnya kau tidak paham kinerja _Dispatch_ yang memata-matai idola seperti kaum-kaum tanpa hidup?" lanjut Wongeum lega.

"Aku paham, maafkan aku. Aku hanya bercanda." Lanjut N lagi. "Ya sudah, sekarang kau segeralah pulang, lalu – "

"… Eh?"

N merasakan satu tarikan gravitasi yang lebih kuat dari biasanya. Tarikan itu berupa satu tangan yang besar berwarna pucat, dan pusat dari gravitasi buatan itu adalah manusia. Manusia itu menunjukkan ekspresi yang terlihat kesal dengan mata kecilnya yang tajam dan hitam, menatap Wongeum dengan galak, lalu berpaling dan menatap N yang terkejut bukan main.

Pemilik tangan itu menggeram, lalu meninggikan suaranya. Suara Leo – manusia itu – biasanya terdengar lembut, namun entah bagaimana, kali ini Leo seakan menyalak seperti serigala yang daerah kekuasaannya sedang direbut. "Ayo pulang, Hakyeonnie!"

"Hah – apa-apaan – T-Taekwoon-?!" kata N kebingungan.

"Kau harus pulang denganku sekarang! Aku sudah meminta manager untuk menyewa satu mobil yang terpisah, sekarang kau tidak boleh kabur lagi dariku!"

N ditarik dengan penuh tenaga oleh mantan kekasihnya – pergi meninggalkan Wongeum yang raut wajahnya lega sekaligus kecewa. "Memang tidak akan mungkin kau bisa bersamaku, Cha Hakyeon. Raut wajah Jung – sialan – Taekwoon itu… dia benar-benar mencintaimu."

.

.

.

"Jadwal Hakyeon hari ini…musikalnya sudah selesai. Jadi hari ini aku akan ke teaternya setelah dia selesai dengan _fanmeeting_ nya." Gumam Leo, beberapa saat sebelum dia menarik tangan N dengan kasar. "Taekwoon-ah, jadi setelah ini aku tidak perlu menunggu kalian berdua?" tanya supir _van_ di depannya. "Ya, hari ini aku sudah memesan mobil sewaan. Hari ini Anda bisa pulang lebih cepat." Jawab Leo santai.

"Wah, memang ada acara apa, Taekwoon-ah?" tanya supir itu lagi.

"Hmmm… bisa dibilang percakapan serius. Aku tidak mau anggota lain menjadi khawatir, jadi kami berdua memutuskan untuk mendiskusikannya berdua saja." Jawab Leo asal, meskipun sebenarnya dia memberi justifikasi _aku tidak mau diganggu anggota lain, dan diskusi berdua ini sangat sensitif! Harus ada privasi!_

"Sudah melapor ke manajer? Saya hanya supir, jadi saya juga tidak ingin bertanggungjawab jika ada masalah…" lanjut supir itu dengan ekspresi cemas. "Jangan khawatir, aku sudah memberitahu manajer. Hari ini manajer juga pulang dengan kendaraannya sendiri. tugas Anda hanya mengantar saya ke teater Cha Hakyeon, dan tidak perlu risau hal yang lain."

"Baiklah…"

Empat puluh lima menit kemudian, Leo turun dengan satu buket bunga Azalea dan lili di tangannya. Dia berusaha mengendap-endap agar bisa bertemu dengan N tanpa terlihat oleh fans yang masih berkeliaran di sekitar teater, pertanda _fanmeeting_ N baru saja selesai. DI luar teater masih terdengar ricuh, padahal nyaris jam sebelas malam. "Ugh… Aku harus hati-hati." Gumam Leo. "Kalau tidak, aku akan ketahuan."

Leo dengan cepat, seakan-akan dalam misi berbahaya, berguling ke dalam semak dan bersembunyi di balik pohon. "Aku seperti _stalker_ atau _sasaeng_ kalau begini terus… ah!"

Leo melihat N sedang berdiri di pintu belakang teater. Sebelum bisa mendekati N, dia melihat sosok menyebalkan abad ini baginya. Wongeum, yang tempo hari nyaris merebut N dengan sintingnya. Leo ingin maju, namun mendadak langkahnya membeku. Secara refleks, dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera bersembunyi di balik tembok yang terletak agak jauh dari pintu belakang tersebut.

"… AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

 _APA?!_

Leo membulatkan matanya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Suara itu… apa bukan milik N? apa dia berdelusi?

"A-aku ingin menyerahkan seluruh diriku padamu!" suara itu menyusul kembali.

Leo frustrasi. _Apa kau sedang menyatakan cinta pada Wongeum? HAKYEONNIE?! – argh aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas! Tapi yang benar saja! Kau mau apa dengannya, Hakyeonnie?!_

"Keperjakaanku milikmu!"

Kesabaran Leo sudah melebihi kapasitas kesabaran prima seorang Jung Taekwoon. Mendengar kata 'perjaka' itu membuatnya panas diri. Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat N mengungkapkan hal tidak senonoh itu pada Wongeum – dan bukan dirinya! Leo nyaris tidak dapat mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri.

… ya, memang seharusnya dia tidak percaya. Kesalahpahaman bisa terjadi kapan saja.

Leo segera melangkah cepat, bangkit dari persembunyiannya di balik tembok, lalu seakan-akan seperti singa yang teritorialnya dijamah, dia mengeluarkan cakarnya dan menarik apa yang menjadi miliknya – Cha Hakyeon.

Leo ingin marah, namun dia adalah salah satu manusia yang membuat repot dirinya dan orang lain sedunia. Terlalu malu untuk marah, dia memilih menarik N menjauh dari Wongeum, dengan harapan sahabat sang mantan kekasinya tersebut akan mengerti situasi dan kondisi antara N dan dirinya.

"Mobil… hitam… AH!" gumam Leo sambil dengan cepat matanya melakukan _scanning_ ke seluruh bagian parkiran mobil di area belakang. Dia menemukan mobil sedan hitam mengkilap dengan jendela depan yang unik. "…Itu mobilmu?"

"Diam! Aku tidak tahu mereka menyewakan mobil dengan banyak boneka-boneka hiasan seperti ini di depannya!" balas Leo gusar, menarik tangan N lebih erat. "Ya-Yang penting mobil!" jawab Leo panik.

"…La-lalu…?"

"…"

Leo mengambil ponselnya dengan tangan kirinya, lalu dengan segera mengetik pesan singkat untuk bertanya dimana supir mobil sialan di hadapannya itu. karena panik dan tidak sabar, Leo menarik tangan N untuk masuk ke dalam kantung mantel yang sedang dia kenakan sekarang. "Cih, tunggulah, kau diam saja disini!" tegas Leo. Sementara itu N menahan tawanya yang ingin dia lontarkan sekeras-kerasnya, namun dia berusaha hormat pada apa yang dilakukan Leo, meskipun itu absurd. Seperti halnya saat dia menarik tangan N dan menyalak, di sana N merasa begitu dilindungi.

"SIALAN!" jerit Leo membangunkan imajinasi N. Leo terlihat panik, lalu segera mengangkat ponselnya ke telinganya, berusaha untuk menghubungi sang supir yang pergi entah kemana.

" _Yeobseyo?_ "

"YAH! Bukannya sudah kubilang untuk menunggu disini?" ujar Leo marah.

"Maaf saya masih di toilet. Saya sepertinya kurang cocok dengan _tteokbokki_ yang dijual di seberang teater saat menunggu tadi, jadi sekarang saya tidak enak badan… Saya masih meninggalkan kuncinya di mobil, jika terburu-buru bisa langsung digunakan. Saya bisa naik taksi tanpa biaya tambahan…"

"BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA! ARGH!" Leo histeris, lalu seketika panggilan tersebut dimatikan karena urusan supir yang sangat mendesak. Leo lalu melirik mobil yang terpampang di hadapannya, kemudian menarik kembali N. "Masuk."

"E-eh… tapi ini kan-"

"Aku bilang, masuk!" tegas Leo sekali lagi.

"… Taekwoon, ini sisi pengemudi, lho?" tanya N terheran-heran.

"Kamu masuk, kamu mengemudi sesuai arahanku."

"…Maaf, apa?"

"SOALNYA AKU TIDAK BISA MENYETIR MOBIL!" jerit Leo dengan putus asa. Memang, yang bisa mengendarai mobil di antara anggota VIXX hanya dua orang: N dan Ken. Seketika rasanya N seperti ditampar oleh realita yang mungkin tidak akan seindah fiksi fans. N turut syok, dan mau tidak mau dia menuruti kemauan mantan kekasih yang terlihat sangat kebingungan. Dia perlahan menaiki mobil tersebut, di kursi pengemudi, lalu menatap kosong pada setir mobilnya. "Hahhh… Aku sudah masuk, lantas kau mau apa?"

Leo langsung menutup pintu mobil bagian pengemudi itu dengan lancang, lalu bergegas menduduki kursi penumpang di sampingnya. "Cepat, jalan!" perintahnya, seakan-akan N adalah supir sungguhan.

N mengutuk situasi absurd ini.

Sepanjang jalan, yang dilakukan oleh Leo hanya menunjukkan arah jalan. Melalui tol dalam kota di antara lampu jalan yang redup, N dan Leo terdiam kecuali terdapat persimpangan jalan. "Ke sebelah kiri." Ujar Leo.

"Eh, tapi… ke asrama seharusnya ke kanan."

"Siapa yang bilang kita akan pulang ke asrama? Kau ini jangan bodoh." Balas Leo galak. N menahan diri untuk tidak marah. Dia hanya bisa menyeletuk, _sialan_. Dalam hati. Pasalnya, dia mau tidak mau harus mengerti kondisi Leo yang menggila ini. _mungkin dia hanya malu. Mungkin dia memang sulit menjelaskan semua perasaannya._

Namun lama-kelamaan Leo menjadi seakan-akan di atas angin. N bertekad jika sekali lagi Leo berulah, dia tidak akan segan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

"Disini." Ujar Leo, sekitar lima belas menit kemudian.

"E-eh… oh… oke…" jawab N terkejut. Dia terlalu lama dalam lamunannya, tak sadar bahwa arahan Leo berujung pada mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar di hadapannya.

Rumah itu memiliki dua tingkat bila dilihat dari luar. Desainnya sangat minimalis, terlihat modern dengan pencahayaan yang lembut. Di depannya terdapat halaman kecil yang syahdu dengan hiasan mata air buatan. Meski tidak terlalu besar, rumah itu terlihat cukup mencolok dibanding sekitarnya yang justru adalah rumah-rumah pemukiman yang sederhana. Selain itu, suasana lingkungan itu terasa cukup tenang. Wajar, karena mereka sampai lewat sekitar tengah malam, namun N melihat sekelilingnya. "Le-lebih banyak tanah kosongnya… sebenarnya ini dimana…"

"Masuklah." Kata Leo sembari mengeluarkan kunci dari saku celananya. "E-Ehh…" N hanya bisa mengikuti perintah Leo. Biasanya sebagai seorang pemimpin, dia yang bisa meminta anggota lainnya untuk mengikuti arahannya. Namun hari ini, aura _badmood_ yang terlihat jelas pada raut wajah dan gerak tubuh Leo seakan-akan menggerakkan reaksi seorang Cha Hakyeon dengan otomatis.

"Rumah yang indah…" gumam N saat masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. tidak terlihat banyak perabotan di teras rumah itu. sepertinya rumah itu masih baru.

"Kenapa Taekwoon membawaku kesini… rumah yang indah… jangan-jangan…" pikir N dalam hati,lalu sepersekian detik kemudian dia membalikkan badan dan bergegas menuju pintu, sebelum Leo mengetahui gerak-gerik N yang mencurigakan, lalu dengan lebih cepat memukul pintu depan dengan cukup keras untuk mencegah N lari. "Ha! Aku sudah tahu kau akan lari, kau pikir aku tidak pernah belajar, ya?!" tantang Leo.

"T-tidak, Taekwoon! Minggir! Aku tidak mau ikut!"

"… Tidak mau ikut apa?"

"Bi-biasanya kalau mendadak diajak ke sebuah tempat terasing dan sepi begini… PASTI MAU DIAJAK MLM KAN?!" jawab N panik.

"KAMU TUH, KESURUPAN APA, SIH?!" balas Leo setengah tak percaya. "Biasanya yang begini itu, di lantai duanya aka nada orang-orang asing yang menunggu, lalu akan diajak rapat yang tidak jelas… kemudian harus mencari _downline_ … dan – daaaaan –"

"Hakyeonnie! Berhenti main-main denganku!" balas Leo hilang kesabaran. "Kau ini memang tidak pernah bisa peka, atau apa, Hakyeonnie?! Kau tidak bisa menangkap pesan-pesan yang selama ini menyalip di setiap kata-kataku?!"

"HAH?! Sekarang kau menyalahkanku?! Memangnya kau mau bilang apa, sih?! Selama ini kau hanya memberi kode-kode yang tak jelas. KAU INI PEREMPUAN, HAH?! Tidak bisakah ka uterus terang saja mau melakukan apa padaku, daripada kau memutar-mutar seluruh kalimatmu, memperlakukanku seenaknya seakan-akan aku bisa mengerti semuanya tanpa ada penjelasan apapun darimu?! Kau ini sebenarnya menganggapku pintar atau bodoh?!" balas N kesal. "Mana aku tahu kau mau bilang apa jika kau ujung-ujungnya tidak mempedulikanku lagi, kemudian memutuskan hubungan, lalu kemudian kau berhak marah-marah dan menyalahkanku?!"

"KAU HARUSNYA PAHAM TENTANGKU SAAT KITA MENJADI SEPASANG KEKASIH, CHA HAKYEONNIE!"

"EGOIS! Kau pikir apa yang penting dalam sebuah hubungan?! PENINGKATAN KEMAMPUAN TELEPATI?! JANGAN BODOH!" jerit N lebih kencang, lalu mendadak napasnya tercekat dan mau menangis. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia menahan air matanya sekuat tenaga, dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah atau kalah di depan Leo untuk saat ini. "Kau… memang kau pikir aku _esper_ …? Kau pikir aku bisa selalu paham…? Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk juga memahamiku…?"

"A- ah – Ha-Hakyeonnie… tunggu… aku tidak sengaja…" kesadaran Leo telah kembali, dia menyadari bahwa dia terlalu keras pada N, mantan kekasihnya yang sangat dia sayangi. Dia lagi-lagi termakan egonya sendiri.

N benar. Mungkin selama ini dia terlalu memaksakan diri untuk selalu dipahami dan dimaklumi tentang dirinya yang selalu tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan benar dan malah menyulitkan seorang leader yang ada di hadapannya. Leo kebingungan. Dia merasa sangat bersalah. "Aku… aku tidak mengerti… dirimu… Jung Taekwoon…"

"…"

"Aku sangat, sangat menyukaimu… aku begitu bahagia saat akhirnya aku bisa menjadi kekasihmu…mengenalmu lebih dekat. Namun ternyata menjadi kekasihmu tidak serta merta membuatku mudah untuk membuka tabirmu yang misterius… aku ingin mengenalmu…namun kau masih saja menutup diri dariku… aku bodoh, Taekwoon… Leo… Aku ini bodoh… jangan permainkan aku dengan kode-kode sialanmu itu… aku tidak kuat." Ujar N depresi, suaranya mulai terdengar gemetaran. "Hiks…"

Saat N menangis, saat itulah Leo menghampirinya dan memeluk tubuh mungil pemimpin VIXX itu. dia tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan kata-kata seperti biasanya. Yang dapat dia lakukan sekarang hanya memeluk mantan kekasihnya dengan rapat mendekati tubuhnya, lalu berkata 'maaf' berkali-kali.

"Maaf… maafkan aku… Cha Hakyeonnie… Maafkan aku… aku yang bodoh… maafkan aku…" gumamnya di telinga N yang memerah. Wajah N terselimuti kehangatan tubuh Leo di hadapannya. Anting-anting cantik di telinga Leo sedikit menggelitik sisi wajahnya, lalu dia menangis pelan-pelan.

"Dasar bodoh…" balas N sambil memeluk balik Leo di hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC./**

 **A/N:** bakalan tamat sebelum bulan puasa, _just because…_ hehehe. _Happy reading, guys!_ RnR juseyo ; w ; oh iya terima kasih juga buat yang udah mampir di _The Police and His Heart_. Pertama kalinya nulis genre _crime_ disana, _please expect a lot for it too!_ Terima kasih buat semua review dan cintanyah buat _HIMRA_ … author sayang kalian mmuaaaahhh /plak


	9. That Was A Great Night

**Hakyeon-ah is an M-Rated Author-nim**

 **.**

 **Jung Taekwoon (Leo) & Cha Hakyeon (N) – VIXX by Jellyfish**

BL / Yaoi. LeoN/Neo

 _Warning: typo, OOC, M-rated (later). Plus unfunny jokes._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Leo menarik napasnya dalam, kemudian tersadar dia berada di dalam pelukan N. Napasnya dengan tanpa sengaja mengambil senyawa aroma tubuh N yang begitu lembut.

"Mm…"

"…? Mwoya? Ada apa?" tanya N. "Mmhn…" Leo tidak menjawab, dia hanya menciumi pelan ujung rambut N. "Hng…"

"Se-sebentar, Jung Leo. Kau mulai membuatku takut, hahah-"

"Leo tidak menjawab lagi, dia hanya mengarahkan penciumannya ke tengkuk N yang jenjang. "Cha…Hakyeon-"

"Wa-waaa- tunggu- sebentar…" N mulai panic ketika suara Leo mulai lebih dalam dan pelan. Tangan Leo mulai mengusap bawah punggungnya, seakan mencari ujung bawah dari pakaiannya. "J-Jung Taekwoon…!"

"Cha…Hakyeonnie…" Bibir Leo yang lembut mengecup pelan pundak N. kemudian menjalar dengan cepat ke tengkuk dan telinga N. "Nnn…-! L-Leo…" kata N menahan suara. "Kenapa, Hakyeonnie…? Tidakkah kau yang menulis semua cerita itu…? Kau dan aku? Kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kulakukan padamu, bukan? Jangan pura-pura bodoh sekarang."

"A- apa-apaan, sih- kau in-"

"Kalau kau tidak menyerahkan dirimu sekarang, aku tidak akan pelan padamu." Jawab Leo singkat, kemudian membuka bibirnya dan menciumi telinga N. N terkejut, refleksnya ingin menjauh, namun pelukan Leo sudah dapat mengantisipasinya. "Tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kita malam ini."

"Malam…I-I-I-Ini…?!"

" _You and I, will have sex, now._ " Bisik Leo, kemudian menyeringai dan tertawa kecil. Dia menjauhkan wajahnya sebentar untuk melihat reaksi wajah kekasihnya itu. Tanpa dia sangka, N menunjukkan mata terbelalak, mata berkaca-kaca, dan bibir yang entah ingin tertawa atau berteriak. "Ha-Ha-Ha- se-se-sejak kapan kau bisa Bahasa Inggris…? Ha-ha-ha-ha- aku tidak mengerti bahasamu, _ummm I no understand you English-_ ha ha ha ha ha."

Leo menahan tawa. "Jadi kau baru akan mengerti kalau kupraktekan langsung, bukan?" tanya Leo retoris. "Aku- tapi- "

"Kalau kau tidak berkata 'ya', sekarang… aku akan melakukannya di sini. Di koridor. Aku tidak akan peduli sesakit apa kau besok, Hakyeonnie." Potong Leo. N menelan ludahnya. Leo menjadi terlalu intimidatif. Dia tidak pernah menyangka tulisan miliknya, hampir segala sesuatu yang N deskripsikan tentang Leo menjadi kenyataan.

"I-ya…"

N menengadahkan pandangannya ke mata Leo. Mata Leo begitu tajam dan terlihat sangat dalam. N melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Leo seraya mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Leo, lalu mencium Leo dengan sangat hati-hati. Kecupan sederhana itu membuat Leo mati-matian bersabar. Leo membuka mulutnya, dan membalas ciuman kecil N dengan satu ciuman yang lebih dalam. "Mmmmn…!"

N terkejut saat lidah Leo mulai menyapu dinding mulutnya. Lidah Leo juga mencari-cari milik N di dalam rongga mulutnya yang mungil, lalu menghisapkan dengan pelan. N meneguk saliva milik Leo, begitupun dengan Leo. Keduanya berusaha mencari oksigen secepat milisekon, karena tidak di antara mereka mencoba melepaskan diri dari ciuman itu. Leo memainkan lidahnya dengan cepat, N semakin merasa sesak. "Ummmh… Leo…"

"Kenapa…?" jawab Leo sambil melepaskan tautan bibir antara keduanya, lalu menaikkan posisi tangannya ke atas di balik pakaian N. "Jangan… disini-uwaaaa!"

Leo menindih tubuh N ke lantai. Tidak terlalu keras, namun cukup untuk membuat N sedikit mengaduh. "ADUH! JUNG LEO! SAKIT!" jerit N kesal. "Tanganku kan di punggungmu. Dasar ratu drama." Jawab Leo tak peduli. Tangan Leo yang tadinya melindungi punggung N, kemudian mengangkat pakaian N hingga lepas dari kuncian pinggang celananya. "Tung- Leo-ssi!"

Leo tidak menjawab. Leo mencium dada N dengan lembut, membuat N tanpa sengaja mengejang kecil. "Hhhh…!"

Desahan N membuat Leo sedikit banyak frustasi. Dia tidak menyangka, begini sensasi yang akan dia rasakan saat pertama kali bercinta. Leo menjilat lidahnya sendiri saat mendengar desahan N yang terdengar begitu manis, kemudian Leo mengangkat pakaian N hingga ke atas kepalanya. "Ehhh- EHHHH EEEEEEEEEEHHHH LEO-BAJUKU-"

Leo mengikat tangan N di atas kepalanya dengan pakaiannya sendiri. "Wha- wha – Leo– ini–"

"Seingatku kau pernah menulis juga bagaimana aku menjadi seorang CEO yang kejam dan memiliki hasrat luar biasa pada tubuhmu." Jawab Leo sambil mengangkat atasan bajunya sendiri. Leo membuka retsleting celana milik N perlahan. Bunyi retleting yang terbuka perlahan membuat N semakin gugup. "Leo– L E O! Kau bilang tidak akan main kasar padaku? Setidaknya bawa aku ke tempat yang lebih layak! JUNG – BERNAFSU – TAEKWOON!"

"Ck." Leo mendesis. "Yah, hitung-hitung aku membalas apa yang nyaris terjadi di antara kita sebelum akhirnya dikacaukan oleh anggota lain." Jawabnya bergumam kesal.

Leo mengangkat tubuh N dengan cepat. "Whoaaaa–!"

"… TUNG–"

"…INI DAPUR! Jung Taekwoon!" protes N kesal, sambil berusaha membuka ikatan pakaiannya sendiri di tangannya. "Sebentar."

"Apa…?"

"Sebentar– membawamu… membuatku lelah." Kata Leo sambil mendudukkan N di atas _counter_ dapur, lalu terlihat terengah-engah. "…" N memasang muka galak, tak percaya. "… Yang benar saja… Ya Tuhan. Ini konyol maksimal." Dia menghela napas dalam, lalu menggulung alisnya. "Sudahlah… Kita aka nada jadwal, jadi sebaiknya–"

Leo tidak mengizinkan N menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Yang dia lakukan adalah kembali menyerang bibir N dengan penuh tenaga. Entah karena napasnya yang masih tersengal, ciuman Leo jadi terburu-buru. Napasnya seakan berlomba menarik oksigen, sementara yang dia hisap melalui lorong bibirnya adalah karbondioksida dan saliva milik N. "Uhhhk–"

Leo menurunkan bibirnya, lagi-lagi pada dada N. dia menciumi beberapa tonjolan tipis rusuk di permukaan kulit N yang kecoklatan. "Kau semakin kurus." Gumam Leo. Jarinya kemudian memainkan pusat dada hakyeon yang berwarna merah muda. Ujungnya menegang, sebagai salah satu fungsi titik sensitif dan seksual laki-laki. "Hhh–hn…"

Leo kembali mencium bibir N, menyapu kembali rongga mulutnya dengan lidahnya. N tidak tahu apakah bermain musical dan nyaris selalu memiliki adegan ciuman dengan pemeran perempuan membuatnya selihai itu, yang pasti, N tidak dapat mengikuti tempo permainan lidah Leo. N menyerah dan membiarkan bibir Leo mengulum bibirnya dengan semaunya, yang dia bisa rasakan hanya gugup, serta bagaimana seluruh inderanya menjadi sensitive. Dia mendengar desahan napas Leo di antara ciuman itu. Dia melihat bulu mata Leo yang tipis dan lembut. Dia mencium aroma tubuh Leo yang mulai lembab. Lidahnya mulai merasakan sedikit petunjuk minuman soda lemon – mungkin itu minuman terakhir yang ditenggak Leo. Tentu saja, kulitnya menangkap semua sentuhan Leo yang memainkan pusat dadanya. Serta satu tangannya lagi mulai menggasrak masuk ke bawah garis tulang punggung N. Leo sedikit meremas, membuat N kembali mendesah.

"L-Leo…"

Tangan N masih terkunci dan kini dia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Leo. "Aku… sesak…"

Leo melirik kea rah celana panjang N. Leo terkekeh pelan. "Mau kuapakan…?"

Leo menunjuk milik N yang mulai membuat celana N terlihat cembung dengan jari tengahnya. Pertanda nakal dari Leo, kemudian membuat N tersipu merah. "B–Biarkan–saja–ukh–"

"Jangan sungkan, Hakyeonnie." Jawab Leo, kemudian mencium bibir N untuk satu detik. "Aku senang kau terangsang untukku. Aku menahannya sejak tadi."

N melihat ekspresi Leo seperti singa kelaparan –singa, sesuai dengan nama panggung laki-laki Jung Taekwoon itu– tatapannya seakan melakukan _scanning_ ke seluruh millimeter tubuh N. Leo menyeka sudut bibirnya yang tersisa jejak saliva milik N setelah berciuman mesra. Leo melepas sentuhan kedua tangannya yang tadinya memainkan pusat dada N ke bagian pribadi N. N meringis pelan saat Leo merogoh celana panjangnya dengan kasar, lalu menurunkan celana panjang N jatuh ke lantai dari konter dapur itu. Tangannya menyesak masuk ke dalam pakaian dalam N, merabanya dengan terburu-buru.

"Hhhh–ahh–hn–nnn…!"

Tangan N yang tadi melingkar di leher Leo secara refleks menarik tubuh Leo mendekat. Matanya terbuka dan tertutup, menahan erangan saat Leo memainkan miliknya. Leo memijat dan meremas milik N pelan – lalu kencang, dan berulang. Tarikan tangan N yang membuat Leo terdekap di tubuh N yang masih terduduk tidak membuatnya berhenti. Leo terus memainkan tangannya, sementara bibirnya yang menyentuh dada N mulai mengecup, menghisap, dan memberi tanda kemerahan di tubuh N. "Hhh–Leo–Ja-Jangan– terlalu… jelas…"

"Memberi tanda yang jelas tentang kepemilikanku di atas tubuhmu adalah sesuatu yang harus."

"ukh–" N menutup matanya. Bibir dan sentuhan Leo seakan-akan membuatnya hilang batas akal. "Ahh–j-jangan–Leo–Aku mau–keluar…. hhhh–!" sudut matanya mengeluarkan setitik air mata. N merasa malu jika harus dengan semudah itu mengeluarkan cairan miliknya, sementara mereka belum sampai ke titik yang lebih tinggi. "Tak apa, Hakyeonnie. Justru karena kita baru pertama kali, aku butuh sesuatu untuk melicinkan jalan masukku. Cairan cintamu cukup untukku." Balas Leo. "Hhhh–Ukh…!"

N mengeluarkan cairan miliknya. Cairan kental dengan semburat putih itu sedikit banyak melumuri jemari Leo.

"Hhhh–ah…m-maaf– Leo–aku…"

N berhenti melanjutkan kalimatnya saat Leo menjilat jemarinya yang terlumuri cairan milik N di hadapannya. Bibirnya gemetaran, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ada sedikit rasa takut saat melihat mata seorang Jung Taekwoon saat itu. "Ce–"

"Cepatlah, Taekwoon…"

"Aku,"

"Terlalu takut melihat wajahmu. Aku ingin kau puas padaku. Jangan berwajah seperti itu…"

N menelan ludahnya. Leo membalasnya dengan terkekeh kecil. "Apa wajahku begitu seram?"

"Iya… Biasanya kau memang berwajah lurus-lurus saja… tapi…aku sekarang takut."

Leo menyeka poni rambut N yang mulai basah karena keringat, lalu mengusap rambutnya lembut. "Aku Cuma tegang sekali. Aku gugup, aku takut tidak bisa memuaskanmu. Aku ingin terlihat tegar di depanmu." Lanjut Leo. "Tenanglah…"

"Kepribadianmu berubah cepat sekali… aku tidak tahu yang mana dirimu sebenarnya, Jung Leo. Kau bisa bersikap konyol, lalu mengintimidasi, lalu lembut dan manis seperti ini… aku harus bersikap seperti apa…?"

"Kau suka yang mana, Hakyeonnie?" tanya Leo sambil memiringkan kepalanya, sekarang Leo terlihat menggemaskan. "A–aku suka– yang asli."

"Yang mana yang asli?" tanya Leo lagi sambil mengecup pipi N. "… Semuanya."

N melirik ke bagian milik Leo dan langsung tersipu. Terlihat menonjol sekali. Dia tidak mau membayangkan seberapa besarnya, meskipun dia sudah seringkali menuliskan imajinasinya tentang milik Leo di cerita fiksinya. Leo menjawab satu kata pendek N dengan menjilat pipi N dengan pelan. "…!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Cha Hakyeon."

"….! T-Taekwoon–"

Leo membuka lebar kedua kaki N, lalu membuat kakinya menekuk ke atas _counter_ dapur itu. Posisi N membuat lubang kenikmatan miliknya terlihat, sementara N harus menahan posisi tubuhnya yang sedikit melengkung ke belakang dengan tangannya yang masih terlingkar di leher Leo. Sedikit berat, namun Leo tidak peduli. Leo menjilat jarinya hingga basah, serta mengambil cairan sisa milik N. tanpa banyak bicara, Leo memasukkan satu jari telunjuknya ke dalam tubuh N.

"Hh–HH–nn…!" N mengejang kaget, tangannya gemetaran. "Hhn…–kkkh…"

"Kau yang sering bilang, di cerita fiksimu, kalau aku nyaris selalu memulai seks dengan _fingering_ , akan kulakukan, sayang."

"Hhh….–––ahhhk-…!" N mengerang sedikit lebih kencang saat jari tengah Leo juga mulai mencoba menyeruak. "S-sa-Sakit–"

Leo mencium telinga N, kemudian berbisik pelan. "Ini hanya sementara. Jika kumasukkan milikku ke dalam tubuhmu tanpa persiapan – untuk seorang _perawan_ sepertimu– kau yang akan terluka. Bersabarlah…"

N mengambil napas secepat yang dia bisa. Oksigen terasa begitu tipis. Sementara itu Leo menambah lagi sebuah jari manis ke dalam tubuhnya. "AAAHK–S-sa–kit… aaahh….!"

Leo tidak mendengarkan. Leo menarik dan memasukkan ketiga jarinya perlahan ke dalam lubang kenikmatan milik N. N hanya bisa memberontak kecil dengan kedua tangannya yang masih terikat dan melingkar di leher Leo. Leo membalas reaksi N yang terlihat gelisah dengan ciuman di bibir N, seraya membantu menopang tubuh N dengan satu tangannya menahan punggung N yang nyaris terebah di atas _counter_ dapur itu. "Mmmhhn…–hhkk…Le–––mmmh…nnn…! Leo…Jung Taekwoon…hhh-ah–hkk…"

Leo mencium bibir N terus menerus, melumatnya, seakan tidak membiarkan N bernapas. "Nn…–"

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hakyeonnie…?" tanya Leo sambil melepas tautan bibirnya, melihat detil wajah N yang begitu merona di atas kulit kecokelatannya yang terlihat berkilau karena peluh. "Sa–sakit…"

"Kalau tak begini, sudah kubilang, kau akan lebih sakit lagi." Jawab Leo.

"Bagaimana kau tahu…?" tanya N. "Entahlah. Kau kan _perawan_ , pengetahuan umum mengatakan kalau seorang _perawan_ pasti akan sangat kesakitan saat pertama kali dimasuki." Jawab Leo santai. "PERJAKA, BODOH! PERJAKA! ––––aahhh–!"

Leo menarik ketiga jarinya keluar dari lubang milik N, membuat N tersentak kaget. Ujung matanya mengeluarkan air mata. "Khh…"

"Kalau sudah basah begini, kau akan lebih nyaman kumasuki." Lanjut Leo. "Kau lihat… milikku?"

N melirik sedikit, lalu membuang mukanya satu detik kemudian. "Sesak sekali, Hakyeonnie. Kau tidak tahu seberapa kuat aku mencoba menahan ini dari lama." Jawab Leo sambil membuka ikat pinggang celananya, lalu membuka retsleting celana miliknya. Leo tidak membuka celananya dengan penuh, dia tidak ingin lebih mengejutkan N lagi–pikirnya. Dia memegang miliknya yang sudah menegang dan terasa keras. N gemetaran, napasnya sudah sangat terengah-engah, sementara itu miliknya mulai kembali menegang. "Kau begitu senang, Hakyeonnie…?"

"Be–berisik…hiks…" jawab N malu.

Leo tersenyum. "Kalau sakit, kau bisa mengeratkan pelukanmu padaku. Tak apa.

Leo memasukkan miliknya ke dalam tubuh N yang sudah sedikit dilumasi. Masih terasa susah, pikirnya. "Sempit sekali…" batinnya. Namun Leo berusaha mendorong lebih kencang, agaknya terburu-buru, membuat tubuh N tanpa disadari mengejang, lelu mengeratkan pelukannya. "S–Sa…kit…hhhh–ahh… Le…o…. hhhk….!" Pelukan itu membuat Leo lupa diri. Dia memeluk balik tubuh N yang ringkih, lalu kembali menekan miliknya masuk lebih dalam, perlahan. "Hhhh…" Leo juga mendesah kecil di telinga N, membuat N semakin terangsang. "nnn…Leo….Leo…"

N memanggil nama Leo sambil menggigit pundak Leo yang lebar. "aku… juga… ingin memiliki… Leo…Leo-ku…"

Leo mengusap punggung N dan membalas dengan satu gigitan di pundak N. " _Saranghae._ "

Leo menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat miliknya keluar-masuk lubang kenikmatan N dengan cepat. N mendesah, mengerang. Tapi itu tidak menyurutkan kecepatan gerakan Leo untuk masuk ke dalam tubuh N. "Hhh…Hhhhk…! Ah… Leo…ahhh…!"

Leo menggigit bibirnya.

Leo semakin mendorong miliknya dengan kencang dan dalam, keluar masuk ke dalam tubuh N. beberapa sentakan tubuhnya membuat tubuh N sedikit bergeser beberapa millimeter. Leo menggigit telinga N dan turut mengerang dan mendesah di telinga pasangannya, membuat hubungan tubuh itu menjadi begitu bergairah di antara keduanya.

"hhh..ahh…kh…Sa–kit–ahhh…ng….hhh––––"

Leo tidak membalas. Leo hanya bergerak sengan seluruh instingnya, dengan batas kewarasan yang tersisa. Pengalaman seks pertamanya begitu membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Wajah, suara, setiap inci tubuh N membuatnya gila. Dia tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya Leo terus menerus memasuk dan keluarkan miliknya, menghantam titik kenikmatan milik N dengan lugas.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, Leo terus menerus menyerang tubuh N. Beberapa saat, dia mengangkat kedua tangan N untuk melepaskan pelukan di lehernya, lalu memiringkan tubuh N ke samping, dan kembali menghantamkan miliknya ke dalam tubuh N.

"Leo…aku…mau… keluar–hnkkh.."

"Aku…juga." Jawab Leo pelan. "Tapi meskipun keluar, aku tidak ingin… melepaskanmu dariku."

"…!"

Leo memeluk kembali tubuh N dan mendorong miliknya lebih kencang dan cepat daripada sebelumnya. N mulai kehilangan kesadaran ketika staminanya benar-benar mulai terkuras habis, sementara tubuh yang menghantamnya tak terlihat tanda akan segera berhenti. N membalas pelukan Leo dengan kedua tangannya, lalu mereka berciuman

"hhh…kkh…––––"

.

.

.

 _PIP. PIP. PIP._

N menguak selimut yang menutupi kepalanya, lalu tangannya berusaha menggapai sumber suara berisik itu. "Ah…berisik… ukh…"

"Bangun, Cha Hakyeonnie. Sudah jam sebelas."

"…APA?!" N langsung bergegas bangkit dari Kasur tempat dia sempat tertidur, namun dia langsung oleng dan jatuh ke lantai. Kakinya terasa lemas, punggungnya nyeri bukan main, dan tangannya terasa pegal luar biasa. "Auh…"

Leo menatapnya, menahan tawa. "Pffft–"

"…!" N terduduk di lantai dengan cepat, lalu segera meraba bawah punggungnya.

 _Terasa ada yang mengalir dari lubang miliknya._

"…L-L-L-Leo…" panggil N dengan suara gemetaran. "Hm?" Jawab Leo yang ternyata sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar dengan pakaian lengkap dan secangkir kopi hangat. "Kenapa?"

"JANGAN 'KENAPA'-KAN AKU, JUNG–MESUM–TAEKWOON! Kau yang melakukan ini, tahu!" jerit N menahan malu. "Jahat… hiks…"

"Aku Cuma bercanda. Sebentar." Leo menaruh cangkirnya di meja, lalu menghampiri N yang masih telanjang bulat di lantai, dan segera mengangkatnya untuk duduk di sisi kasur. "Memang ini ulahku, sayang. Maafkan aku." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. N tersipu, wajahnya memerah malu. "Ng…"

"Jadi aku memang sengaja tidak membangunkanmu untuk sarapan. Kau terlihat lelah."

"Aku memang lelah sekali…" jawab N sambil mengelus ujung rambut Leo.

"Wajar kau lelah,"

"…Eh?"

Leo berdehem. "Aku menyerangmu sampai tiga kali semalam tadi…"

"…APA?!" jawab N panic. "Ti-ti-ti–TIGA?! Aku hanya ingat satu kali…" jawab N terbata-bata. "Tentu saja kau hanya ingat satu. Saat kita keluar bersamaan, kau nyaris pingsan. Aku membawamu ke kamar, lalu kau tidak mau melepaskan pelukanmu dariku. Ya… aku menyerangmu lagi. Dan ketika kukira semuanya sudah selesai, aku melihat wajahmu yang sedang tidur…"

"Jangan–bilang–"

"Ya, secara teknis aku memperkosamu saat kau tidur. Maafkan aku." Jawab Leo datar.

"…!" J–JUNG–T-Ta–"

"Mungkin totalnya ada sekitar tiga jam… ?" gumam Leo.

"TI-TIGA––––"

"Yah, bilang saja pada anak-anak sialan itu. Meski aku baru pertama kali, tapi staminaku lebih bagus dibanding yang sudah berpengalaman." Kata Leo menutup pembicaraan. N menaruh telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya tanda pasrah. "Ya Tuhan…" katanya. "Tapi… bagaimana denganmu, Hakyeonnie?"

"…A-Apa…?"

"Kau puas denganku?" tanya Leo sambil menaruh pipinya di atas paha N, menatapnya dengan ekspresi imut. "… AAAAH!" gusar N.

"Ayo jawab, _Author-nim._ "

"…"

N mengusap rambut Leo. Menghela napas dalam, sambil terbata-bata, berkata:

" _That was… a great night._ "

.

.

.

.

.

 **[FIN]./ ?**

 **PLEASE COMMENT: Epilog? Y/N ? (For HyukBin & RaKen]**

HALOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW EVERYONE AKHIRNYA SETELAH KEPENDING NYARIS SETENGAH TAHUN AKHIRNYA FF NGAWUR INI KELAR DENGAN ADEGAN RANJANG KONTER DAPUR! WHOOP!

Aku minta maaf atas keterlambatan update yang tadinya mau sebelum Ramadhan malah setelah Idul Adha… Wkwkwkwk. Kemaren kebablasan dan Ramadhan udah mulai. Habis itu laptop rusak. Setelah diperbaikiaku ngebut ngerjain skripsi (takutnya laptop rusak karena kualat ngetik mesum mulu, bukannya ngerjain skripsi, hahaha) (DAN AKU UDAH LULUS! UYEY!). habis kelar siding sekitar Agustus, aku akhirnya buka draft chapter _HIMRA_ yang terakhir dan biasa… penyakit dodol, suka merasa kurang puas sama tulisan lama, akhirnya aku remake chapter ini sampai tiga kali. Hasil akhir? Chapter terpanjang isinya mesum. Hahahaha.

Aku mohon maaf terlalu lama PHP. Hiks. Mudah-mudahan kalian masih senang aku update ini… :"

Terima kasih sudah mengikuti _HIMRA_ dari awal sampai akhir dengan gaya tulisan yang nanggung dan _jokes_ yang garing. Wkwkwkwk. See you in next series (I open for plot suggestion too).

RnR juseyo! :)

Love, B


End file.
